What Is the Purpose?
by DarkMonarchs
Summary: What if one day Regina decides to free herself from the shackles of Storybrooke? What if she decided to forget about her ungrateful son?
1. Chapter 1: The Choice

**After last night's episode I just came to the conclusion that Regina should just leave. She deserves so much more than that town filled with imbeciles... Anyways I wrote a little one shot, I hope you like it. As always R&R please. Enjoy!**

* * *

What is the purpose? That's the question that been haunting me since that day in Gold's shop. What is the purpose? Why should I continue this raging vendetta when all its given me is pain.

I built this town on the belief that maybe here I would find my happy ending, needless to say I was wrong. Everything I cemented here has gone unbelievable wrong, the town I spent 2 decades building has rebelled against me and to add insult to injury, the young boy I raised for 10 years of his life is repulsed by the mere sight of me. So I ask myself again the same question, what is the purpose? Why remain in this godforsaken town? Crossing the border means nothing to you, it would not affect you at all. Probably a small gift among this hell. You have nothing to lose, you've already lost everything. What else is there?

With these thoughts in mind, I devise a plan. I gather all the money in my safe, an amount that will set me for life. Monetary troubles aside, I empty my closet and dresser into a few suitcases, leaving behind anything that will remind me of this place, and then I see it, the little clay plaque with Henry's handprint addressed to mommy, ironically enough at the moment he gave it to me I took it in stride.

What I wouldn't give for him to look at me that way again, doubt fills me. But I cannot stay. Why should I continue to torture myself? To remain here frozen, awaiting crumbs of his affection is not something I ever saw myself doing. I hope one day he will realize that I truly did love him, but its time I make a choice based on myself, not on what Mother would think or what will reap misery on Snow White's life. I finish packing and take one last look at the place that has been my home for the past 28 years.

I find myself on the road towards that town line and I feel that familiar twinge that located itself in my heart when I first enacted the curse. That rush of doubt mixed with exhilaration at the possibility of a new start. The orange line is now in my sights and all I can think the moment when I cross it is: "Goodbye, Storybrooke."

I have no determined route, no determined place to start anew, for the first time in my life, I don't have a plan but that's quite alright because now I can be more than what has always been expected of me. I can finally be Regina Mills, no longer hindered by the actions of my past and the name that haunted me for nearly half a century. Now I can be more than just The Evil Queen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Charmings & Henry

**Decided to write a chapter about the reactions of certain individuals when they come to find Regina is gone. Anyways here it is, Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been two months since I manipulated Regina to return Cora's heart to its rightful place. Two months since I was promised to pay for what I had done, and I still sit here waiting for what she might send my way. Some sort of punishment that would make the guilt ease, yes I had believed that I had done the right thing and I still do.

I was protecting my family and even though I don't necessarily regret what I did to Cora, she had it coming after all, I regret the loss Regina must feel, no matter what she will always be a part of me and I'll never forget that sweet girl who convinced me that love, true love was magic.

Nonetheless that girl is gone and in her place an evil and cruel woman. I regret my actions for the pain they would've caused that girl I once knew but Regina deserves this pain and so much more after what she did to me, my family and this town.

Amidst the guilt is an unending sense of fear over what Regina could be plotting, its been two months after all, I expected her to retaliate sooner. I must confess the constant tension and stress is getting to me. Why hasn't she tried anything yet? Its unnerving to sit here and wait for her to come for me or burn the town in revenge for what happened to her mother.

I have to get this over with, good always wins, right? I need to know what she's planning, maybe going to her now I'll catch her unprepared and I'll have the advantage. I grab my coat and a scarf and make my way out of the apartment. Maybe I should call James, but he's been busy at the station with Emma ever since she came back. No I'll face Regina alone. We should end this how we started it, just the two of us.

Once I arrive on the corner of Mifflin Street, I can see the wild disarray in the normally impeccable pastures. The grass is higher than its ever been seen and the bushes no longer looked as kept as they did before. I'm honestly shocked that control freak Regina could live in this mess.

I climb the passage up to the door and knock on it, the door swings open its hinges creaking with disuse. "Regina?" I call out. Once I'm inside I can see this house, has clearly been abandoned for a while. Dust collects on the sides of the walls and there a clear sheen of it on top of the once pristine hardwood floors. It's clear to me that no one has been here in a while. I ascend up the stairs and walk into what was the former mayors' room, the first thing I notice is the empty closet and the drawers from the dresser looked hastily ripped out, as if someone had been in a hurry.

It looks as if Regina left, the Evil Queen actually left Storybrooke! These past months of worry were for nothing! Just as I'm about to leave I notice something out of the corner of my eye, it's the little clay mold Henry made for Regina, shattered on the floor. If she loved Henry wouldn't she want to take this with her? And that's when it hit me, Regina didn't take it with her because she wanted to forget about him. Regina willingly gave up her son. Finally! Emma can now be Henry's full time mother.

* * *

I've been sitting in this desk chair for the past 5 hours straight just staring at the wall Emma is somewhere with Neal and Rumple, and I've been left to my own devices. Frankly I prefer the quiet to the constant buzz of the much too crowded apartment and lately with Snow's mood swings its just gotten even worse, sometimes I miss the castle back home, back there you could get lost in a maze of hallways and not be bothered. Here everyone seems to have easy access to you 24/7, don't get me wrong, I love my people but sometimes I wish I was still just a shepherd in a quiet land somewhere, free of responsibilities and free of having to be at everyone's beck and call.

"Charming!" I hear my name and it breaks through my thoughts. "Snow? What is it?" Looking at her now I can recognize a light in her eyes that has been absent for the past two months. "Regina is gone! She has left Storybrooke! We can finally be at peace and have our happily ever after."

It seems luck is on our side this time, I have no love for Regina, there is a sense of sympathy towards her, but no matter she is gone and can no longer harm us and that is what matters. We're free from the Evil Queen. "Charming, we have to tell Emma." I grab my phone and dial the now familiar number. "Hello?" She answers. "Emma we have great news!" Snow bellows as she takes hold of the device. "Regina is gone, she has left town!" She says with a huge grin on her face but that grin disappears at the same time I hear "WHAT?"

I had just hung up on Mar- Sno- my mother. Regina left town, am I the only one who isn't ecstatic about this? I mean sure the woman was a bit of an uptight bitch but still. How am I going to tell Henry that his mother has left town without telling anyone. Now that I think about it she must have left a while ago, I hadn't seen her around, not that I would I mean the town still had a bounty on her head but I digress. I look at the clock a top my desk and see the time. It's time to pick Henry up for school.

Once I see him run off the bus, my heart clenches it seems this booth is loaded with terrible karma or something. I always deliver bad news on it. He finally reaches me. "Hey, mom what's up? You look worried" I exhale through my nose in preparation of the conversation up ahead. The jury is still out on his reaction but she was still his mother. "Henry, I need to tell you something. It's about your mom." Instantly he stands up and starts saying: "Did she kill someone? Is Grandma Snow alright?"

Wow kid really thinks the worse of Regina no wonder she left. "No Henry she didn't hurt anyone, she actually left town." the confusion on his face was obvious, I mean after all the fighting Regina did for him, how could she just give up like that. "She left?" Nodding my head I await his reaction.

He shrugs in the nonchalant way of his and simply says "Ok" Wait what? That's all he's going to say? This was his mother, the woman who raised him, who took care of him for 10 years and all he says is Ok. Before I can say something about his reaction, or lack of thereof "Can we go eat at Granny's? I want a cheeseburger." Nodding my head I agree. Because if I open my mouth I will say everything I am thinking and if he truly doesn't care I'm not going to make him feel inadequate because of it.

Emma goes to the bathroom for a minute and I finally have time to organize my thoughts. My mo- I mean Regina is gone. She left town, without telling me. I know I was a bit harsh with her but I at least expected her to say something like "Hey, I'm sick of this town, I'm leaving." After everything that happened with Emma I thought she would have fought to at least take me with her.

I don't know why but her leaving makes me feel calmer in a sense but sad in another. What would it say about me if I love the Evil Queen? I guess it is better that she is gone. Maybe she never really did love me. I guess it doesn't matter anymore I have my real mom and dad with me and some really cool grandparents. Yeah, everything's going to be ok.

Emma comes back and says: "Ready to order, kid?" distracting me from my thoughts.

* * *

_**Cold reaction from Henry, seems like he truly doesn't care, I wonder if that will ever change.  
**_

_**I hope you liked it please tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3: New Start

**Here's another for today, thanks to all who have favorited and reviewed the story. I really value your input so feel free to comment on anything. Its time to see what Regina's been up to, review and Enjoy!**

* * *

I've been driving around for the past 2 months never spending more than a week anywhere. Quite frankly I'm getting tired of my car, maybe its time to stop somewhere, start over. I take out the fold-able map I had in the dash and unfold it on the hood of my car. Now, where to go? Hmm, New York? No it's simply too crowded. I was never own for much commotion, contrary to the popular belief. San Francisco? No that would simply take too long and I am not too fond of earthquake warnings. Chicago? Well that could work. Still a mayor city and far away from- well it's still a beautiful city. Chicago it is.

After a 6 hour drive, I finally see the "Welcome to Chicago" sign. Maybe I'll be able to finally find my place in the world. The first thing I do is find a gas station, my poor Mercedes has been running low for the past hour. There I manage to pick up a newspaper, if I'm going to stay here i might as well scope out the real estate.

After I checked into a hotel, I go to this beautiful looking bistro in the center of the square. Its one of those places where you know the food will be great and you'll be left to your own devices. After my order, I open up the real estate section in the newspaper and look for anything that might catch my eye. I don't want anything too big, there's no need to emphasize the fact that I'm all alo- "House hunting?"

A kind but melodious voice interrupts my thoughts. When I look up I see a woman around her 60's, dressed impeccably adorned by shining baubles. Deciding to be friendly, I answer her: "Yes, I was hoping to find a place not too far out of the city." Waving her hands in the air she sits across from me and tells me: "Darling, you have come to the right place, I can tell you all there is to know about real estate in the windy city. My son, Richard has moved around more than you could probably imagine. But enough of that. I'm Martha."

She extends her hand and out of the corner of my eye I catch the name of the bistro: "Martha's little corner" she must be the owner. "Regina." I answer politely and shake her hand. "Well my darling, tell me what brings you to Chicago?" I tense but reply quickly "Just needed a change of pace, got tired of being in the same place." She nods and smiles brilliantly "I can understand that. Any family?" If I was tense before, I'm probably stone hard tense now. "No my family passed away a long time ago." Her smile dims at that but she quickly changes the subject. "There are some beautiful houses near the valley; they are simply to die for! Are you busy for the afternoon?" I'm startled by her question, in my experience people who are too willing to help, never mean any good, but maybe its time I move on and change some habits.

"No actually I'm free for the rest of the day." She smiles "Wonderful! We shall head out after a quick lunch and I'll show you some places! Trina! Bring us two of the specials! You're just going to love them! I'm sorry darling, sometimes I'm a bit overwhelming, we can leave it for another day, if you wish?" I must admit her excitement is infectious and I find myself chuckling at her blatant lack of filter. Maybe this is just what I need. After agreeing to go house hunting after lunch, the girl named Trina walks out with 2 delicious looking Panini's. Things will be different here I know it.

We've been to 4 different places and I have yet to find a place I like. "Darling, don't be discouraged, this city is wide and long we'll find something!" I have to say Martha has made this entire city more appealing that it was before. I nod at her and keep walking back to the car. On the drive to another place, Martha decides to break the silence. "Tell me darling, do you have any job pursuits in mind?" I actually hadn't thought of getting a job as I tell her this she replies haughtily "Nonsense, we wouldn't want to let you starve!" If only she knew I don't have to work a day in my life if I wished it so. "Do you know how to cook?" She asks and I eye her suspiciously "Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

She smiles "Wonderful, consider yourself hired! You see I need a new chef and if you love cooking you could work at the bistro, now darling please keep in mind that you can say no but I should tell you that although I might essentially be your boss, at the restaurant we are a family, there's no sense of hierarchy or control. We watch out for each others backs." Her words resound in me and I find myself hoping I could've met someone like her before, maybe things would've been different for me.

"I'll think about it." She grins and gets out of the car getting ready to see another house. "Come dear this must be it!" I cringe at the endearment, nonetheless I keep walking but first I must ask her something "Why are you helping me?" She stops and turns to face me "Darling, a beautiful woman such as yourself shouldn't carry such sadness. I met a girl like you many years ago. She was haunted by her past, some would say shattered by it. But with some tender loving care and understanding I am proud to call her my daughter in law. I'm helping you because I wish to do it. There is no hidden agenda here, well no scratch that, I do have one"

At hearing this, my stomach falls; I'm destined to be played for a fool. "- getting you to stay here, I'm simply enchanted by you my darling girl." Shaking her head in that unique way of hers she grabs my arm and drags me into the foyer of the house. "You're right Martha, this is it."

While she squealed and called the realtor in, I wandered through the house, falling in love with it even more. It wasn't as big as the house back in Storybrooke but it was perfect. "Darling, I just finished talking with the realtor and he said that no other bids have been made and the owners wish to sell as soon as possible, I managed to negotiate a lower price for it and the owners will answer soon enough."

I nod "Thank You, Martha." Feeling a deep sense of gratitude toward the only person who has shown me true kindness for the first time in my life. "You're welcome my darling. "Now come on, we must head to the bistro I'm sure that we could indulge in some liquid snacks."

Later that day I learned that the woman really knows her wines and can drink me under the table whenever she wishes it. The owners settled for the price offered and I'll have my house by the end of the week. Everything is falling into place, hopefully nothing will mar the positive onset my life has taken.


	4. Chapter 4: The Town & New Life

**So here's the next chapter, thought we should check back and see how Storybrooke is doing. ****Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

"She's driving me insane!" I tell the amused but slightly worried waitress, "You have no idea how controlling she's gotten, first it was an effort to put order back into the town but now it's as if she's trying to outdo Regina. She's been commanding everyone, even Blue had to step back and run from her. She's determined to be a better mayor and I love her and all but if I'm being honest she's taking this a little too far." I had wandered to Granny's in hopes that if I wasn't at the station, my mother, as I'd taken to call her now, would stop calling and just leave me in peace for the rest of the day.

"Wow, well that was quite a response to 'how are you?'" mocked Ruby. "I'm sorry Rubes but I have no one to vent to, I can't talk to my best friend because she just so happens to be my mother big no-no there, I can't talk to my dad and force him to pick a side, though I'm sure he agrees with everything I said and I sure as hell can't talk to Henry, he seems all too happy with the way things are." She nodded understandingly and replied: "How's that going by the way? Henry. "

Sighing deeply "It's going, he seems to have forgotten altogether about Regina but now he's clinging to Neal and I'm not entirely sure how safe that is, but so far he seems pretty happy. I figure I'll just wait for him to realize that his mom of 10 years is gone and then I'll help him get through it." Shrugging nonchalantly I wait for what she might say but she is cut off by a curt but commanding "Ruby!"

"Crap sorry Em but I have to go, Granny is going berserk!" Rushing off to her grandmother's aid, I'm left alone with my thoughts. I don't know how much longer I can handle this overbearing version of Mary Margaret. I feel my cellphone vibrate; well speak of the devil, "Hello?" "Emma? Listen can you come down to town hall and help me out with something? It's important?" Groaning internally I mutter a quick "Ok" and hang up. Well here's to round 4 of this incessant torture.

Once I reach Town Hall, I notice just how different the place looks. Regina had the place decked out in regal tones and although cold and monochromatic they worked aesthetically. Right now it seems like the Easter bunny threw up in here. Whatever, I enter her office and I see a much frazzled Mary Margaret looking through a stack of folders.

"Emma! Thank goodness you're here! Listen I need your help, I have no idea what it means to establish a budget, I mean where do the funds even come from? It's not as if we're an actual town. And then they are all these forms and bills and things the town has to pay and I'm completely lost. This town is a mess." Now that she mentions it, where does Storybrooke gets its income from? I never thought about that. "I guess Regina made it look easier than we thought." And there goes my lack of filter again. I can tell I've said the wrong thing because she's glaring at me. Sighing I take a seat and prepare myself to try to survive this afternoon, times like these I think that maybe the curse wasn't all bad.

* * *

Restaurant life is hard, I would say that sometimes, its even harder than being mayor. You have a million things to do and honestly no time to do it. _"I have the Beurre Blanc scallops, braised lamb and sweet potato risotto done. John I need you to make the reduction sauce for the carbonara, Mel you start on the creme brûlée for table 4, get going people. Tables are waiting." _Times like these I wonder what was going through my mind when I decided to take Martha up on her offer of a job in the bistro. It's a lot of stress but who am I kidding, I've never been one to stand by idly.

So far I'm loving my new job, even if at times it feels like hell. You see there's this moment every night, this brief moment of time between 6:00pm-8:00pm when it is just the absolute worst. You have customers who know exactly what they want, I personally love those, but then we have those special brand of customers who insist on twisting the menu to their hearts content and then send the food back when they're not happy with the mess they came up with, most of the time I wish I still had sleeping curses handy. Just because you love what you're doing does not necessarily mean you can't have slight complaints from time to time.

"_Chef, table 5 sent back their steak; he insists it's not rare enough." _Case in point, this idiot has sent his steak back 2 times already claiming it's not as raw as he would like it. _"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it." _Getting a rare slab of meat from the fridge, I plate it and place some garnish on top. Making my way out of the kitchen, I direct myself towards table 5. "_My apologies sir, but since you have managed to return the last 3 steaks, maybe this one will be to your liking." _Placing the plate containing the raw piece of meat in front of him, I turn and make my way back to the kitchen.

_"Wait!" _I hear from behind me and realize it's the idiot from table 5. I return to the table and hope I can seriously control myself because if he returns that steak again, I'll probably have a lawsuit in my hands. _"How may I be of service?" _Smirking like the asshat he is, he replies: _"Forgive me for my rudeness, but I simply couldn't help myself, you see my mother has been going on and on about this new chef of hers and I just couldn't resist testing your patience." _If I still had magic I would probably turn him into a toad.

_"Rick,_ _Stop antagonizing her, if I were her I would have already slapped you." _I hear his companion open her mouth and chastise him. Oh trust me dear, I would've glad-fully done so already if it weren't because I don't want to screw over Martha, _"No need to fret over it, I shall take this and send something more appropriate back." _See these are the times I really hate the restaurant business. Once I settle back into the kitchen and fix his order, I get back into the rhythm of things.

Hours pass and the place is closing for the night. As it is custom everyone from the kitchen gathers round to sort of cool off and relax from the crazy day._"Seriously Gina, I thought you were going to lose it with the steak guy when I brought it back for the second time and then you marched out there. Now come on be honest, just how did you manage to hold yourself in check? "Chuckling_ slightly at Sarah's expression I reply: _"Well you see I have great experience in dealing with annoying idiots who insist on making everyone else's life a- ". _I'm cut off by a smooth _"living hell you mean?"_

Turning around I see the man from earlier tonight accompanied by the same woman but with a new addition. _"Richard, I sincerely hope your detrimental sense of humor did not make its presence known and tarnish my people's evening." _Martha reprimanded the full grown man as if he were 10 years old. Wait earlier he mentioned his mother talking about the new chef and Martha treating him like a child. This must be her son. "_Richard, Martha's son I presume."_I direct his way.

_"She's smart too Mother, I like her." _Slapping his arm Martha addresses him with a sharp _"Oh, do behave yourself will you. She's a nice girl." _Now looking at me she says: _"Yes dear, unfortunately this bumbling buffoon is my son and this lovely lady here is his wife Kate." _She introduces the lady from earlier tonight. _"Pleasure to meet you Regina, Martha has said wonderful things about you." _I shake her hand and nod in response to her compliment.

"_Well now that introductions are out of the way, I apologize for earlier. I was being an ass." _Kate interrupts his sentence to add a sassy "_As always. You'll see soon enough just how irritating he can be." _Chuckling slightly: "_Of that I have no doubt." _They take a seat and we all start conversation as if we've known each other for years.

We finally closed up the restaurant and left at around midnight. Rick and Kate insisted in driving me home but I decline in favor of a midnight stroll, besides I live about 5 minutes away from the restaurant. On the walk home I think about how much my life has changed. Only a couple months ago I was surrounded by hatred, pain and anger. Now I find myself actually being happy.

I might not have the family I wanted but at least I've made good friends. People who I know have my back and- "_Whoa, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" _Shaking my head to sort out my thoughts, it seems I ran into someone. "_It's quite alright; you weren't the only one who was distracted." _Extending his hand to help me up he says_: "Still I'm sorry, I should've watched where I was going." _Smiling at this blue-eyed stranger, _"Really there's no need, I'm fine." _Finally nodding he introduces himself_ "I'm Damon, nice to meet you." _Shaking his hand: "_Regina." _

His phone rings and he stares at it for a while before looking at me _"It seems my workout rang longer than I had hoped for, it was a pleasure to meet you Regina, I'm sorry for running into you like that." _Shaking my head once again I reply: _"Like I said, no harm done."_ Smiling he says _"I have to go. I'll see you around."_ Grabbing my hand and kissing it, he turns and runs into the opposite direction. The quick and seemingly unintentional action leaves me confused, it's been so long since anyone has looked at me or even approached me in such a way. Things are definitely starting to look up for me.

* * *

**It seems like life is going well for Regina, could she have just met a potential love interest? Stick around and see what will happen next. **

***Spoiler Alert*  
Not all is resolved in Regina's life. She will have to face her past before she can embark into her future but let's cross that bridge when we get to it. **


	5. Chapter 5: Betrayal and Realizations

_**Sorry for not updating. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Let's see how things are going on in Storybrooke.**_

* * *

"Neal you cannot do this to Henry! You came here, made him believe he finally had a father figure and now you're just going to run off to find some floozy you were stupid enough to propose to?" I've been arguing with this self-centered jackass for almost an hour now. He insists in leaving saying that he has already "forged" his life in New York and that Henry is not part of the future he sees for himself.

"EMMA! SHUT UP! I'm not cut out to be a father and I won't stay here and pretend I'm one. I didn't even know about the kid till a couple months ago, I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry, Emma but I don't want to be here and he'll understand that soon enough, my place is in New York with Tamara. I know—"He's interrupted by a little body bursting into the room. "You're leaving?" I look at Henry with wide eyes, and as Neal tries to explain how he'll abandon his son I see his face fall with every word out of this asshole's mouth. "I'm sorry buddy, but I'm not a good dad and you deserve better than that. Besides you have Emma and your grandparents, they'll always be there"

Henry just looks at him with teary eyes then runs off. "HENRY!" I try to go after him but Neal grabs my arm. "Let him go, he needs to calm down and process this on his own." I stare at him and wonder how in hell I ever thought I loved this douchebag. Shrugging my arm out of his grip I go to the door but not before muttering a "You're an asshole, you have an hour to leave and then I never want to see you or hear from you ever again." I reach the sidewalk but I have no idea where he went. I immediately rush to Granny's maybe he'll be there. If not maybe I can find my parents and they can help me find him…

* * *

I thought that with the curse broken and with everyone knowing who they were, I would be able to get a real family, it's all falling apart. The book never said anything about the entire town falling apart after the curse broke and The Evil Queen was defeated. I thought happy endings would come back and everything would be great. Opening the gate to what used to be my home; I notice how messy it looks. Mo-Regina never let it get this bad, I remember the lawn always looking really neat, and the bushes were always trimmed. I twist the doorknob of the house, I'm surprised it's not locked. Walking in I can tell no one's been here for months. The house looks dusty and unkempt. Moving through the rooms I notice the door to the study is open and all the bookshelves are toppled over and the books are torn apart.

Going up the stairs, I go into my bedroom and it looks like it's been frozen in time. Everything is just as I left it. It's as if It was waiting for me to come back, it's a little stuffy but it still has that welcoming feeling a bedroom you've had your whole life makes you feel. I loved the view I got of the whole town. Looking at it, it looks as if it went through a lot. It doesn't look as bright as it used to. Looking around my room I see a picture frame of me and Regina. Sometimes I wonder if she ever loved me for real, I mean she was The Evil Queen. Could she have loved me? Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I go out into the hallway and go into what used to be my mom's bedroom.

The closet doors are torn wide open and there's still a few jackets and pants on the hangers. I don't think I ever saw this room so messy. It still smells like her, that faint smell of apples is all over the room. I never thought about all she did for me. These past few months with Mom and Grandma and Grandpa have been awesome and all but, I can help but miss certain things Mo-Regina did for me. After Snow took over the town it seems all Grandma and Grandpa do is fight. I thought that with the curse broken they could go back to their fairy tale and live happily ever after.

Being back home, makes me miss everything I got to do here. Yes, Regina was strict but she was my mom, all moms are supposed to be strict. At least I think so, I love Emma, I do but sometimes she feels more like a big sister than a mother. Wandering around her room I find a half empty bottle of her perfume. Maybe I was too harsh on her, out of all the people in my family who were supposed to be there, the only one who didn't have any sort of responsibility is the one who stayed. She really was my mom, she was always there for me and I didn't appreciate her. I hope she's happy. I hope she found her Prince Charming.

Maybe I deserve the fact that Neal is leaving and that life with my family is not going as well as I hoped. Pocketing the half empty bottle I look around one last time and notice a weird looking book tossed at the edge of the carpet. Grabbing it I instantly recognize my mom's handwriting, after her helping me with too many school assignments, I could recognize it anywhere.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Today Momma got angry at me because I accidentally knocked down one of her vases. She got so mad, she used magic on me. I didn't like it. She made me promise to be a good girl. I don't like it when Momma uses magic, it usually hurts. Daddy didn't do anything he just stood there, I knew he wanted to do something but he seemed scared. I don't know what to do, Diary. Maybe if I love Momma more she'll be nicer. Aunt Clara says Momma is just a little bit hard-hearted, I haven't seen her in a while, Hopefully she'll come visit soon, I know her and Momma argued last time. I got to go Diary, I have princess lessons._

_Love,_

_Regina"_

It's her journal. The book didn't have the entire story. I knew her mom was bad but I didn't know it was this bad. I take the book and sit down in my mom's bed, It still smells like her and right now I miss her so much.

It feels like I've been here for hours and I've probably have been it's already night. Emma must be worried. I finished her journal, the last time she wrote was just before she had left. I never knew it hurt her so bad for me to stay with Emma, I knew she didn't like it. But I think she really did love me, she did seem the happiest when she wrote about me and the times she was with me. I know what I have to do now. Grabbing my things, I run downstairs. If mom was here she would've scolded me for running down the stairs. I didn't realized how much I missed her till now. Locking the door behind me, I sprint to the apartment. As soon as I burst into the door, I see Emma looking all frazzled. "Henry, where have you been?" I shake my head at her question. "Emma, I want to find mom."

* * *

Looks like Henry finally saw the light, Will Emma help Henry find Regina? Or will she decide it's better for him to stay away from her?

Rate and Review, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Gratefulness

Here's the next chapter… Enjoy!

* * *

We've been in the park close to 2 hours now, it first started as a picnic till, Rick decided to come up with this brilliant idea and get a super soaker water gun from the trunk of the car and proceeded to soak Kate, Martha and I to the bone. Of course once he did that he had to run like hell considering the fact that Kate took the liter of soda and chased him around with it till he was drenched in the sticky stuff. Suffice to say it's been an interesting afternoon, I honestly can't remember the last time I laughed so hard.

"So now that you're all soaked and I've had my fun, I can relax my mission has been accomplished." Rick plops on the ground and pretends to faint. "I raised a clown, forgive me Richard but your acting abilities leave much to be desired, please do the world a favor and stick to what you're good at." I hold a burst of laughter at the priceless expression on Rick's face, I almost pulled it off till Kate and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. "No offense, Rick but she's right. Actor worthy you are not" I tell him once I calmed down. He huffs like a little boy and if you really think about it he pouts like one too. "Oh come on Ricky, have a little fun. Besides even if you suck as an actor, I still love you." Kate soothes his ruffled feathers knowing that if she hadn't he would've sought revenge later on.

We continue on with our afternoon. Till it's almost sundown and I have to get ready for my shift at the bistro. Rick throws his arm over my shoulder, "So had fun?" I smile at him and reply "Yeah, I haven't had fun like this since Hen-" I stop myself before I can say something I'll regret but Rick is fast and he caught on, I can tell by the look on his face that he's already coming up with a thousand scenarios, he has that dazed look in his eye. "You know, I've never asked about your past because I know it's painful for you but I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk about anything, We're here. We might not be related by blood and I'm speaking for everyone here when I say you're already part of the family. You're like the sister I never had, ok? So if you ever need to talk or just sit with someone, call me." Touched by his words, I nod not trusting myself to speak. Of course he has to ruin the moment with one of his quips "Though it might involve me drinking you under the table!"

Laughing at this, "Please, Rick you had one glass of my apple cider and started babbling like a buffoon, then again that's your normal setting." I tease him. "I will figure out what you put in that thing, it's uncanny. Apple cider shouldn't knock you off your feet like that, but one day we'll have a bourbon challenge and I'll win. You'll see!" Nodding at his idiocies, I decide to indulge him. "Sure well plaster ourselves one day.

Kate walks by "Give it up Rick, she's going to win. Again. And I'll have to deal with your drunken ass. Quit while you're ahead." Laughing at their familiar banter I interrupt before they get into one of their arguments, I've never met people who could think so alike yet argue about everything, but to each their own. Looking at my watch I notice it's 4:00pm and my shift starts in 2 hours. "Well, I got to go home, need to shower and get ready for work. I'll see you guys later." After multiple hugs and goodbye by them, I leave the park.

I decide to go get a latte at a coffee shop near my neighborhood, I placed my order and got my drink just as I'm turning around, I slam into someone. Wow, that's hot. "I'm so sorry. I was distracted with the board. Hey, I know you." Looking at him, I do recognize him, nodding "We've got to stop meeting like this. That coffee was hot, are you feeling any sort of tingling, apart from the burning sensation?" I tilt my head to the side, wondering where this side of him came from. "No, I'm fine most of it remained in the cup." He nods "At least let me buy you a new one." I shake my head "No, I insist, Regina, right?" I'm surprised he remembered considering it's been a while since we slammed into each other. "Yes, Damon is it?" He nods and smiles. He does have a dazzling smile. God what am I thinking, shaking the thoughts out of my head I look at him as he orders me another latte. "It'll be out in a second. So this is the second time we've literally slammed into each other, fate wants us to meet."

Laughing at his preposterous idea "You believe in fate?" He smiles that dazzling smile again "What can I say? I'm a fatalist, what about you, do you believe in fate?" If only he knew, that I knew the fates, 3 cackling hags fighting over an eyeball for eternity but I digress "Yes I guess you could say I believe in fate, but I like to think that we're free to pave our own way even if it all leads to the same inevitable end." He looks somewhat awed, I wonder what I said to make him react in such a way, back when I was Queen I would've ruined a man like him, but it seems changing my personality somewhat has made me slightly awkward in situations like these. "This is going to sound really corny but you fascinate me." I laugh again and reply "How can I fascinate you if you barely know me?"

He smirks and it just might be worse than the smile. I need to get my own head on straight. He hands me the cup of coffee. "You'll be surprised to know I'm great at reading people, think of it as a 6th sense, let me give it a try. You're wounded, there's something in your past that hurt you dearly and nearly broke you but you managed to buck up the courage to leave it behind and move on, and its OK now, you escaped, you consider yourself lucky, you've been able to fashion yourself happiness but it also scares you since you know what it feels like to lose it in the first place, so you feel uncomfortable and deflect at every serious turning point in the conversation yet your eyes open up whenever a rush of emotion hits you, you're a conundrum Regina, and I can't wait to know more of you." For a complete stranger who has never heard any of the stories, he definitely nailed me in the head.

I look down for a moment and focus on playing with the coffee cup. "Huh, all that from just a 5 minute conversation, I don't know whether to believe you or think you a charlatan." I smirk to add effect to the words, guess there's still some Evil Queen in me, I never admitted to changing completely, truth is you can take the evil out of the Queen but never the Queen out of the girl. He grins some more and replies "See that right there is what's so interesting about you. You're a walking contradiction, one second you're this really nice almost shy woman and then there's this biting wit and overpowering charm. I hope I'm not being too forward but would you like to have dinner with me on Friday? " He smiles that dazzling full-fledged smile and I got to say I'm positively entranced by it, ah what the hell this whole thing was about leaving behind the past and finding happiness maybe he's it. "Sure, that would be lovely." He takes out his wallet and hands me a card, we exchange phone numbers "I have to go I'll be late for work if I don't hurry, I'll see you on Friday." He grabs my hand and kisses it "Until Friday, Regina. I'll be waiting anxiously" He says with a dramatic flair, laughing at his antics, I grin and leave the shop.

On my walk home I can't help but be grateful that I decided to leave Storybrooke that fateful day 6 months ago.

* * *

Well things are definitely going well for Regina...

R&R I hope you like it...

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Disbarment

_**Here's another one, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

It's been 6 months since that wicked witch of Regina left; I sincerely thought this would've been easier, I have absolutely no idea how to run a town. Emma's been busing hunting something down, whatever it is she won't tell me what but whatever it is must be important. I've been running figures lately, like Emma taught me, and from what I gather soon enough the town will be destitute. I have no idea how to deal with taxes and budgets and pension plans. This is like a whole other language.

A lot of businesses have gone underground. Without the budget, the town has fallen apart, no one will work without pay and we can't pay because there is no money. When Mr. Gold left the town with his son, he claimed that someone should take my place because at the pace I was going, the town would be destroyed and it wouldn't be magic to do it. I'll admit I don't know what I'm doing but I'll be damned before I let this town fall into the hands of another dictator. Word on the street is George wants to take over my post.

Slamming the papers I was holding down on the desk, I decide to go to lunch. Maybe Ruby will offer some insight. As I walk down the street, I notice some people giving me dirty looks. I walk into the diner and suddenly the booming sound quiets and everyone just stares at me, some with contempt others with mild curiosity. "Alright people nothing to see here, get back to your meals" Ruby hollers,

I've never been more thankful for this woman. "Hey, what's going on?" I ask her, she looks at me surprised. "You haven't heard?" Shaking my head, she grimaces "George has officially started a petition to "relieve" you of your mayoral duties." I stare at her in shock, I knew he had it out for me but I'm sure the town will stick by me. "There's nothing to worry about, the town will side with me. He'll never get the signatures he needs." Ruby looks down.

"What aren't you telling me?" She grimaces again "Snow, almost half the town has signed already." I'm officially in shock, I need to sit down. "What? How? " Ruby stares at me as if surprised "Snow, people are losing their jobs, the state is demanding tax returns and soon enough we won't be able to trade anymore or order food, we'll probably be destitute by the end of the month" I shake my head, I can't possibly deal with this.

While I'm sitting there, in comes George with a folder in his hands and smirking as if he won the lottery. "Your Majesty" he says in a mocking manner that obviously says what he isn't saying, he thinks in a joke. "In this folder, lies the signature of 650 Storybrooke residents, which is 50 signatures well above the required for your disbarment. As established by the previous administration, if a majority of 600 citizens ban together they may relieve the current mayor of their duties and make a new electoral process."

He said all this with a huge smirk on his face, I thumb through the pages, seeing names of people I know, people I called friends. How could they betray me like this? "Give it up Snow, this town is no longer yours" "Then whose is it? Yours? Regina's?"

At the mention of the former mayor's name someone in the dinner yells: "The Evil Queen might have been Evil, but she never let the town starve or lose its luster!" Another yells "We're nothing more than a ghost of a town"

Soon enough everyone is saying something, George raises his hand and it all quiets again. "In the words of your beloved stepmother Snow, 'Fealty is yours as long as you keep them happy, the second that changes you're on your own.' She might have been right about that" he states with a smirk on his face.

After that I run out of the dinner, looking around the town I can see that is has lost its beauty and its luster. Maybe they're right. I head to the apartment and I find Charming sitting there just staring off into space. "Hey, I take it you heard" He nods in acquiescence "You've been disbarred." I nod and he just smiles half-heartedly and keeps looking out the window.

I never thought the day would come when we would be so close physically yet miles apart mentally. "Tell me what you're thinking" I inquire, he looks at me and says:" Now that George is taking over the town, he'll make our lives a living hell." I shake my head at him and try to soothe him "No, no Charming, this town adores us, we're the prince and princess of the people, they won't let George turn this into a war" He touches my cheek "That's the problem Snow, It already is, in case it escaped your notice, this town was the one who ordered you to step down."

It takes me a moment to assimilate this. "What are we going to do?" He shakes his head and looks at me "You're not going to like it." I look at him and gesture with my hands so he continues, "We need to find a way to get George away from the Mayoral post and the only way to do that is if someone contests him."

"Ok, but who? No one we know is qualified to take that job, let's face it only a King or a Queen would know how to pull this off and we're out of good one in those categories." He sighs and looks down. At that precise moment, Emma walks in through the door. "Hey, I heard what happened at the diner, are you alright?" I nod "We have a problem, George is going to take over the town."

"And that is a problem how?" She asks "George has an ugly history with this family, he's going to make our life a living hell." She sits down and stares off into space as if contemplating something. "I have a solution for you but you're not going to like it" Charming stares at her and they both nod a each other, in obviously missing something.

"You need someone to take over, someone who can challenge George and win but you and I both know there is no one in town equipped to do that job" I nod following her so far "So we look for the person who did it before" I stare at her befuddled, surely she doesn't mean what I'm thinking she means. "We need Regina" she states.

* * *

_**Well things are definitely spiraling out of control in Storybrooke...**_

_**Hope you guys liked it, R&R**_

_**thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Date and Revelations

**So here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy. We're gonna go a little mushy here. Bit of fluff, anyways enjoy!**

* * *

I don't remember that last time I had so much fun, Damon is refreshingly surprising, just the right combination of goofiness and charm. I find myself astonished by the things I've learnt about him tonight. "Did you always know you wanted to be a doctor?" He shrugged and replied: "Well I always wanted to help; it was my calling in life." Damon and I had been walking around for a while. After we left the restaurant we wanted to keep the night going, neither one of us ready for the evening to end, so we decided to play 20 questions. "Last question, what's your biggest regret?"

I ponder on that one for a moment, "There was this moment in my life where everyone wanted me to be something, and I wasn't brave enough to stand up for what I wanted when it was needed. I guess I just wish I had taken a different route. Maybe it would've been less painful for me." He nods in acknowledgement, "Think of it this way, whatever decisions you made led you to this moment, and right now I'm feeling pretty grateful of every wrong turn I've ever made, because it has led me to this moment, to you, meeting you Regina, getting to know you has already been an adventure. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun on a date." I blush at his words and nod in agreement "Me neither"

He grabs my hand a bit hesitantly and asks "Ok how about another game?" He states "Sure" I agree easily wanting to make the heavy topics dissipate, "Let me think for a second, Oh, I used to play this with my buddies in med school during the graveyard shift, it's called would you rather, basically you're given two options and you have to pick one." He sees my brief bout of hesitation and proceeds to smile that 100,000 watt smile at me. What the hell, what's the worst that could happen? Some back bone, hard to believe I was a Queen; I'm being undone by a smile of all things. I nod in acquiescence. "Let's start with something simple, would you rather eat a box of grasshoppers or dye your hair pink" I raise my eyebrow in amusement at his type of inquiry and respond: "What kind of comparison is that?" He grins and replies: "That's the point of the game, no matter how ridiculous you have to pick one." I laugh at his assessment "Well if those are my options, I'd rather dye my hair."

He starts laughing and I stare at him wondering what could've prompted such a reaction, till I remember the game and I must admit that the thought of me with pink hair is quite hilarious; I join him in his outburst. When we finally stop laughing, he looks down and he walks closer to me, barely a centimeter away, he leans his forehead against mine and leans in slowly, placing the gentlest of kisses upon my lips. "I'm intrigued by you Regina. I've never met anyone like you and I want to know you. I might be coming on a little too strong but it's just because I want us to give this a real chance, I think we could be great together, I don't mean to scare you, but I've never felt this level of comfort with anyone before, it's as if I've known you for years instead of a couple weeks, give me a chance to make you happy Regina. We can take this slow; I promise you won't regret it."

He looks down and blushes for a moment. I look around my surroundings for a moment trying to get my bearings and I realize we're right in front of my house. This is precisely what I wanted, to start over and have a chance at a happy life, so why am I hesitating when happiness is finally in my reach. Deciding to take a leap of faith, hoping against all odds that this time I won't regret it, I nod. If his smiles before were dazzling, those have nothing on the one currently adorning his face. He grins one more time before leaning in and kissing me again.

As he pulls away, I feel the beginnings of a smirk on his lips, I can't help myself and chide him "Feeling smug are we?" He replies "I believe I have every right to feeling somewhat smug" slapping his arm and looking for my keys in my bag, I start walking closer to my threshold and leave him standing on the steps. He follows closely behind me, and grabs my arm, spins me around and kisses me again. I can't help but let out a brief shriek in surprise at his move. He laughs "That should hold me off till tomorrow. Meet me at 9 in the bistro, ok?" I nod and reply "I'll be there." He grabs me again and kisses me, this time I respond more enthusiastically, "For the road" he replies. "See you tomorrow!" I reply in kind and twist the key in the lock and make my way inside.

As I close the door, I can't help but leaning against it, yes I'm a cliché right now but who cares? This has probably been the most amusing date in my life. I look at my cellphone and notice a text message from Kate, "Call me when u get back from the date. Want to know how it went" smiling to myself I dial her number.

I've been watching those two ever since Regina called me after their first date 3 weeks ago, and I've finally reached a conclusion, THEY ARE SO CUTE! Rick doesn't like him, insists there must be something wrong with him, he claims "No one is that perfect" frankly I think he's just worried about Regina getting hurt. Anyways back to my initial point, they are so cute together. They totally balance each other out, I mean Regina is great and I love the girl like a sister but at times she can be a little too uptight, Damon changes that, he bring out a side of her that we hadn't seen before. I mean he's good looking, goofy, really funny and so sweet; he really is perfect,

"Are you seriously still staring at them? Quit spying" Rick's voice interrupts my thoughts "Ugh, like you're any better you have been staring longer than I have and for the record I was not spying." He chuckles "No? And what would you call it?" I stare him down and give him 'the look' that automatically says 'don't mess with me' and respond "I was admiring" He snorts quite unattractively, I might add, and states "Sure if that's what spying is called these days." I shake my head at him and just lean into his side.

He seems to take the hint and leave the banter there, but I can see that something is bothering him; I decide to wait him out. With Rick you have to wait till he's ready otherwise he just clams up and you won't get anywhere with him. I only have to wait a couple of minutes before he starts "You don't think he'll hurt her will you?" Bingo, there it is. The real reason why he dislikes Damon, "I mean don't get me wrong, he seems like a really nice guy and who could be really good for her but what if he hurts her? Do you remember how she was when we first met her? She seemed so fragile and broken; I don't want her to go back to that. It hasn't been that long but you know Mother is completely in love with her, you two are best friends and I know I joke around calling her my 'sister from another mister' but I really do mean it, she's like my sister and I don't want some jackass to sweep her off her feet with some pretty words and then drop her once he's gotten what he wants."

He huffs and I can't help but love him a little more, this man's capacity to love never ceases to surprise me. "Do you remember when we met? I was just like her, withdrawn, fragile, and broken. All I lived for was my work, then came this guy and he irritated me to another level, but he did something no one before him had done, he made me laugh, he put in the time, he literally swept me off my feet and he showed me there was more to life than just work and to this day I'm grateful for him" He smiles "What happened to that guy?" I give him a short kiss and reply "I married him and I couldn't be happier with our life."

He laughs and hugs me closer to him. "Give him a chance, who knows, he might be the one who puts in the time and makes her happy." He hesitates for a second before asking me: "But what if he hurts her?" I look at him seriously and reply: "Then I'll personally help you kick his ass and get the boys to cite him for something so he spends at the least, a night in holding." He shakes his head in amusement before nodding his head. "Ok, I'll give him a chance."

* * *

_**Romance is definitely in the air wouldn't you agree?**_  
_**I wonder how long it'll last, things seem a bit unsettled in Storybrooke,**_  
_**how long till the past catches up with Regina?**_  
_**Please review and thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tyrants and Quarrels

**Hey, we have the next installment of this crazy little story, we're going to be playing with time here, it's been about 4 months since the last chapter. We'll also be playing with different POV's but enough of this, Enjoy!**

* * *

A town meeting was held today to welcome the "new" authority. After a grueling electoral process, George had quickly presented his new laws; it's hard to believe that we're living in 21st century America. "Prohibition starts today, no man, woman or child is to be out of curfew. As soon as darkness falls no one is to set foot out of their house. Violators will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Tax payers, your dues have been tripled. You are to pay up or submit your properties to the higher round. Everything that belonged to Mr. Gold is now mine." I make my way out of the town hall.

It had taken George 1 day, just 1 day to take over and impose this regime. The town lived in fear; the days of freedom were a thing of the past. Now everyone was forced to pay taxes or give up possessions in order to keep George happy. Only one man had defied him, and we haven't heard or seen from him since. This guy is some freaking Adolf Hitler wannabe and I can't stand him, I promised Mary Margaret that I wouldn't seek out Regina till she was convinced of it, but I'm about to say screw it and get the hell out of here. This is worse than Nazi Germany. This guy is a fascist through and through.

I haven't actually heard the story of him and my parents but from what I gather the guy really hates our guts, I've already been fired, quite publicly I might add. Another thing to add to the list of shit that gone to hell. I'm sick and tired of this situation and I can't help but blame Regina, why'd she have to up and go? Granted we treated her pretty bad but she deserved it! She was The Evil Queen, my anger deflates, I just can't help feeling bad the minute I think that, had I been the one in her shoes, I would've left a long time ago. If Regina was so called "Evil" than this guy is the Devil himself, I mean yeah she was a pretentious, arrogant bitch but I don't remember the town feeling like Fascist Italy when she was Mayor. We really need a miracle of some sort because I don't think we'll be able to survive this. Tonight we're having our first thanksgiving dinner and Mary Margaret has planned this whole evening hoping to somehow bring some normality to the current situation. I don't know why but I think this will go awfully wrong.

* * *

I've been sitting here watching Grandma and Grandpa fighting for over an hour, Emma is just sitting there, she seems like she doesn't care what's going on. I remember my last thanksgiving, mom had made this super delicious turkey and stuffing and had baked a pumpkin pie from scratch that was so good, and it's not that grandma doesn't know how to cook but it's just not the same. I miss my mom and the things she would do for me, she really put effort into the holidays. They always seemed like something out of a Christmas movie. I wonder what she's doing tonight, if she's with someone. I hope she's having more fun than me. Grandma just left the apartment and Grandpa went to their room. Some thanksgiving this has been.

* * *

I'm so sick of being blamed over things that aren't my fault, how the hell was I supposed to know everything would go to hell? I make my way to the dinner; hopefully Ruby is up for some girl talk I really need a shoulder to lean on right now. I enter through the back because the town has taken to blaming me for their current problems; I walk in and instantly see my friend sitting in a booth looking through her phone. "Hey" She looks surprised to see me here. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had that family dinner, you were really excited about it." I shake my head

"Turns out my family is sort of falling apart at the moment." She gestures me to take a seat across from her. "What happened?" She asks "Charming and I got into a fight and it just escalated." She nods and waits for me to continue, "Thing is I thought life would be easier with Regina gone, I thought it would've been like back home, when good won. But good won this time and all I keep asking myself is, did it? Did it actually win? Everything seems to be falling apart." She looks down for a second before speaking "Good is a matter of perspective, while we probably like to pin things on Regina and blame her for everything, things were easier with the curse set, we got a chance to live a new life; yes it made us forget our past, but some of us had a pretty bad one. I never blamed Regina, had I been in her shoes I would've done the same. She gave us a new start and while the way she went about it wasn't the best, I can't begrudge her that. She gave me 28 years of freedom. Snow, have you ever thought that maybe the curse wasn't all that bad? "

I stare at her bewildered by what she's just said. "Ruby, you cannot be serious. Are you forgetting that this was the woman who hunted us down for the better part of my life?" She shakes her head and looks at me as if I don't get it "Yes, she hunted you down, but her supposed curse, gave us a chance to be more than what we were. When the town isn't being run by a tyrant, everyone here lived with the same level of comfort, we all lived happily. Back home, how many people lived in shambles? Yes Snow, she hunted us down, she tried to kill us but in the end her curse might have been the best gift she could've given to the people. I love you Snow, but you were a princess, even when you were on the run as soon as people knew who you were, you got everything, you never knew true hardship. And once Regina was defeated you went back to your castle and the people still lived in the conditions they did. So yes maybe she took our happy endings away, but most of them weren't all that happy."

I stare at her in shock. I shake my head in hopes of diffusing the tension; I will not have another fight about Regina in the same night. "You know what? We should probably just change the subject." And we do, we continue rambling on about a million other things, and for a little while it feels completely normal again.

* * *

Looking around, I can't believe how far I've come, In just a couple months I've managed to find a family who cares for me, a boyfriend who adores me and for the first time in a very long time I feel happy, I feel accepted. Martha insisted we celebrate Thanksgiving dinner in her house, she claims to love the idea of a full house. We all decide to appease her and quickly agree. Hard to believe that the last time I celebrated this holiday was with Henry, I've been trying not to think of him often and the many distractions in my life have helped, but I cant help but wonder if maybe he has even thought of me, probably not. He's probably too involved with life as a Charming to even care.

"Hey, you ok? You spaced out there for a second." Damon brings me back to the current festivities "Yes just got lost in my thoughts for a second." He smiles and nods, taking my hand and giving it a quick kiss he drags me closer to him. Moments like this I'm grateful, so grateful to have met all these wonderful, genuine people. I've managed to surround myself with love. I look around me and I see Martha being her extravagant self, poking fun at Damon, Rick feeding Kate chocolate pudding and purposely missing her mouth making a mess all over her face, I'm surrounded by laughter and love and I couldn't possibly be luckier.

I'm distracted from my thoughts by Rick clinking his knife on his wine glass. "So it's a night for thanks, tonight we celebrate those things that make our everyday just a little bit easier, we extend our gratitude for those things that have changed our life for the positive, Regina, this year Mother, Kate and I have decided to be thankful for you. We're so glad we've met you. You've truly made a great impression on us, and you're already part of the family. "Kate elbows him in the stomach "Uumph, you too Damon, great to have you man." Damon nods gracefully and holds his laughter back at Rick's obvious pain.

I clear my throat and reply "Thank you all for having me, I honestly couldn't be more grateful to be here with you guys, you all mean so much to me, and you have no idea how much you've all changed me." Martha and Kate hug me and Rick holds me so tight I swear I might break. "Little tight there Rick." Damon grins and separates the two of us and places a kiss on my lips before whispering in my ear. "You're what I'm most grateful about, you've brought meaning back into my life and I thank you for that." I blush and kiss him again, hoping he understands what I'm trying to convey, by the smile on his face I can tell, he got the message.

Rick and Kate both stand up again and we all look at them "We also have another announcement to make, we wanted to wait a little bit longer but Rick cant keep his mouth shut any longer, we're having a baby, I'm pregnant! " at that the room is filled with congrats and 'we're so happy for you's'. We all congratulate the happy couple on the soon-to-be family member; I know they'll both make wonderful parents. For the remainder of the night we all make fun of possible names and poke fun at Rick and Kate. By the end of the night after we've helped Martha clean up and everything is in order we all depart with our significant others. It's definitely been a night to remember.

* * *

**It seems like things in Storybrooke are getting really interesting, soon enough it'll reach our fabled Queen but till then, let's enjoy the happiness. Thanks so much for reading, I've honestly been shocked at the level of input this has received. It all started as a way to vent frustration from the constant harping of the show, so really thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10: Six Months

**So people have been asking why the town just doesn't rebel against George and put Snow back on post, simple, ask yourself one question: What happened to those that went against the tyrants? If you look back on history you'll see that as long as people can find a way to survive they'll take on whatever situation necessary. The town knows George is bad but at least they have what they need to survive, they might have to put up with fear but at least there's bread on the table. Snow on the other hand was more lenient, but it was that same leniency that placed the town in a situation bordering destitution. I hope I answered your questions, keep on reviewing. I'm amazed at the level of input this has received. This is going to get a little fluffy so bear with me here. Onto the next chapter, so Enjoy!**

* * *

"_You deserve this and so much worse, Regina; you're nothing but an empty shell of a person. You have no soul, you don't deserve Henry" The words were spoken with so much hate, yet coming from the person who said it, they do not surprise me. I struggle against the bindings on my hands, keeping my promise of using no magic, when I see a familiar figure amongst the crowd, he manages to make his way to the self-proclaimed Savior, "She's right, the Evil Queen is nothing more than an evil witch and she deserves to burn for what she has done." I feel my heart break at the venom in his voice, but I finally reach a conclusion. He never loved me; I was nothing more than a stepping stone for him. Abandoned the second he had found what he truly wanted. At this realization something snaps in me, and I can't help but start laughing hysterically, he shakes his head at my reaction and grabs the torch from his mother's hand and throws it at the hay at my feet. Through the pain I just keep laughing, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of my pain._

I wake up startled and on the verge of tears, I sigh in frustration; I was so sure that I had left it all behind, I wish there was some way to banish all the memories from my mind. I manage to distract myself from my musings by looking at Damon, resting next to me, thank heavens he didn't stir at my abrupt awakening. He loves sleeping in on days like this, when the hospital gives him a break after many days of late hours and eternal shifts.

I have to admit that he looks cute when he's asleep; his hair flopping against his forehead makes him even more adorable, his chiseled features stand out in the shadow of the soft morning light. The relaxed expression on his face makes him look younger than his years, as far as creation goes Damon was crafted to perfection, the gods certainly knew what they were doing.

Moments like these I wonder what the old me might say, probably something along the lines of "Ugh, you're nauseating, time to get a grip dear." I've let go of most of my mannerisms from the old world but I still can't help that little voice in my head telling me that I've turned soft. That dream unsettled me far more than ever before, maybe I might have to make peace with my past before I can truly move forward, but how do I go about telling someone who I truly am without being taken to the nearest psych ward.

I'm distracted from my musings by someone grabbing me from the side. "Hey, you ok?" His voice heavy with sleep as he lays a kiss on my shoulder, turning my head I smile at him and nod, "Yeah, just had a bad dream." He hugs me closer to him and starts speaking, "You know when I was little, I got a lot of nightmares, my mom always came into my room and told me that as long I had someone to hold on to as tight as I could, that nothing could ever harm me." He lies down again and pulls me with him; he tightens his hold on me, till there's not even a breath of distance between us. "To this day, I haven't found a better remedy for it. Whenever you have a bad dream, hold on to me, just like this. I'll keep you safe."

I hold onto him as tight as I can without hurting him and release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. He holds me quietly for what seems like hours, till my stomach starts rumbling. He chuckles at the sound, while I blush mortified. He leans down a bit and gives me a kiss, to quell my embarrassment. "Why don't we get dressed and eat out, I have a surprise for you." He propositions, I nod and we both leave the bed to get ready.

After breakfast in our favorite diner, we wander through the streets aimlessly, or so I believe. "So you ready for your surprise?" I have to say his secrecy is starting to get to me, no matter how many times I've tried to guess, he refuses to tell me." I'm starting to doubt if there is a so called surprise, I mean so far you've given me nothing." He laughs at my obvious frustration. "Yes please do keep on laughing; I'm just going to stand here till you decide to grace me with your so-called surprise." I'll admit I'm being somewhat unreasonable, but still to this day, I don't like not knowing things.

He squeezes my hand and pulls me into the direction of the building we're right next to. I manage to read the sign on the door before he pulls me through, _'PAWS Animal Shelter._' He nods at the guy standing in the reception, he buzzes us in and he drags me though the hallways till we reach a room, "I know this may seem like a bit of a shock but trust me you're going to love this."

As we walk into the room; I'm surprised by how many dogs there are, all individually stored in their cages. Damon walks forward and gestures me to sit on the couch on one end of the room. "I'll be back in a second." He disappears for a moment, I must say I wasn't expecting this kind of surprise but nevertheless I'm excited.

He returns and tells me to close my eyes, deciding to humor him; I close my eyes and lean back on the couch. Instantly I feel what must be the softest fur in the world against my hands. "You can open them now." As I open my eyes, I'm instantly in love, a cute black puppy with the brightest brown eyes I've ever seen. He seems to take a liking to me instantly and snuggles to my stomach. I run my fingers through the soft fur and spare a glance to Damon, who's smiling as if he's won the lottery.

"He's 3-weeks-old, and he's up for adoption. I remembered that you've told me that sometimes the house feels too big for just you and he's perfect to keep you company, especially on nights I have to pull the long shift at work and you're free. He has all his shots and he's in perfect health. All he needs is a home."

I'm touched by this gesture, I quickly reply without hesitation, "Where do I sign?" he laughs at my query and leans in to kiss me, as we break apart he asks: "So what are we going to name this little guy?" Raising an eyebrow "We? Last I checked I was the one adopting." I state in a joking matter. "Well this little guy is going to need a father figure, who better than your boyfriend? I mean, imagine for a second, what are you going to say when he has his first crush, needs the talk, or you find him peeping on the neighbors' poodle? All of those are situations you can easily delegate to me." He nods to himself, as if this were a completely serious argument.

"My logic is sound." I laugh at that "Alright, he's ours." He grins and kisses me before pulling me off the couch so we can go sign the paperwork. As we're waiting for the staff to gather everything, he hugs me from behind and whispers in my ear. "Happy 6-month anniversary" As he says that he slips a bracelet onto my wrist, I turn around to look at him, he smiles at me "They all represent someone in your life, the feather is for Martha, it represents lightheartedness, the book is for Rick, that one is self-explanatory, as are the handcuffs for Kate, the bone is for our little guy and the heart, well that one is for me. You hold my heart in your hands Regina Mills; I think I've fallen in love with you." I cringe a bit at his phrasing; still I lean in and kiss him for all he's worth "I think I've fallen in love with you too."

At that the receptionist comes out with a folder and comes bearing the newest addition to our family. "So what are we going to name him?" Damon asks, "It has to be something with grandeur to it. What about Sherlock? Rick would love that." I laugh at his suggestion, "Dear no self-respecting dog of mine will be named after Sherlock Homes, no matter how much Rick might love it." He chuckles "Yeah, I guess you're right. I got it; let's give him a name the references one of our dates, it'll be like an inside joke. Let's name him Stark, in honor of our Marvel-themed date." I move the name around, I like it, it's silly enough yet carries some kick to it, plus the obvious reference to one of our best dates is a good addition. I nod "Ok let's name him Stark."

He grins and grabs all the necessary paperwork, while I carry Stark. We wave our goodbyes and leave the shelter. As we're heading back to my house, I can't help but remember the dream this morning, maybe I lacked love in my past life, but I sure as hell made up for it now. At this thought I tighten my hold on Damon's hand, the past can remain in the past, I have everything I need right here.

* * *

It's been 4 months since George took over, wish I could say things have gotten better but well sort of can't. I've been tracking Regina's whereabouts for a while now but it seems like the ground swallowed her whole. She went to a bunch of places but then the trail runs cold in Seattle. I have yet to tell my mother that I'm looking for her arch-nemesis, pretty sure that will go down well, note the sarcasm. Henry is as withdrawn as can be and I've noticed him looking at Snow with some level of resentment. Everything is going to hell. I've been helping Granny and Ruby out at the dinner, but it's a far cry from life as a Sheriff.

Now some guy named Berkley has my old job. I miss my old life sometimes; I often wonder if maybe packing up, taking Henry and leaving like Regina did would be cowardly of me. But then I remember that my parents are here and they won't leave "their people". For now it seems like George's raging vendetta for dad has passed but I wouldn't bet on him just leaving us alone, I'm pretty sure he's just biding his time. I hope I find Regina, soon.

* * *

**Things will soon change in Storybrooke, we're gonna have the addition of one lovely lady from the past. (Whatever that means) Soon the honeymoon period will pass for Regina and Damon, but don't worry, it's only some slight bumps, nothing too major, yet. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as always please Review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Found You

**So here's the next installment in this wild ride. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up to the buzzing of my phone; extending my hand I grab it. "Hello" I mumble "Hey Emma, its Charlie. I found her." At hearing those words I jump up and repeat quite loudly, "You found her? Are you completely sure? So far she's been good at covering her tracks?" He laughs at my obvious surprise, "Emma, don't doubt my abilities, besides she settled down, finally stayed in one place long enough."

At that precise moment, Henry bursts through the door, "Hey Emma, where's my— what's up with you?" I hear Charlie, mumble something about another customer and saying he'll text me the address. I put the phone down and gesture Henry to come closer to the bed. "Henry, I was just talking to a friend of mine and he, well he gave me some news." He tilts his head a bit, as in a mix of confusion and wanting me to get it over with. "He found Regina."

The effect is immediate, his whole face lights up and it is at this precise moment that I notice just how dim his gaze had gotten, how miserable he had become. "Really? Is she ok? Where is she? Can we go get her now?" He seems to bark out a million questions at once. "Henry, you got to take it slow, ok? We'll go get her but first we got to talk to Snow, you know she won't be too happy if we just drag Regina here." He looks down as if disappointed that we aren't running off immediately, but nods his head. "I'll just go get ready for the bus."

He leaves my room in a bit of a rush; I hear my phone buzzing once again and notice its Regina's new address. "Well I'll be damned, Chicago, huh? Nice place, can't honestly say I would've expected you to choose it, but then again you were never predictable." I head into the bathroom, to take a quick shower. Once I'm done and dressed I decide to just spit it out and tell Snow. After all I'll be leaving by tonight with or without her approval. Which reminds me I need to book a flight, no way am I driving 16 hours. "Into the valley of death, rode the 600." I mutter to myself as I head out into the living room.

* * *

I've spent all day with the staff, reworking some items in the menu. We were all bored today and since Martha has given me complete control over the food, I decided to remodel some plates, just mix it up a little. Staleness has never brought forth good business. As I'm writing down the last recipe, I hear the now very familiar click of heels, followed by a deep huff. I see Kate move to one of the tables in the back, the ones that are always especially reserved for family, and see her slump down on the seat. Looking at my sous chef Patricia, I tell her to whip out two of the new dishes.

I take off my apron and head to the table, slipping into the chair opposite Kate, I ask "How's the case going?" Kate looks at me before dropping her head on the table, with a quiet laugh I mutter "I guess that answers my question."

Patricia walks in with our orders and notices Kate's state, deciding to remain quite she just places our orders on the table and leaves quickly. Everyone in the bistro knows that when Kate is frustrated or exhausted it's better steer clear.

"So you going to tell me what's going on with you?" She finally lifts her head up and starts grabbing the cutlery in front of her, after huffing for what seems like the 50th time she finally speaks "I hate this, I'm moody and emotional. I almost slapped a suspect today plus got reprimanded by my boss. I have no idea, how I did this without Rick. I feel lost and I find myself making up these stupid theories, just to fill the silence between leads. Even the boys looked at me weird. "

She sighs and continues "I just want him to come home, it's been a month already, he's supposed to be here and waking up at 3a.m. to get me a ridiculous craving. Not be off with his ex-wife at some stupid book tour." And there is the root of the issue, she's feeling insecure. "So tell me, what did you see or hear that has you so insecure?" She looks at me dumbfounded "What? I know you, most of the time you literally exude confidence, when you start acting like this it's because something has hurt you and you're feeling insecure. So I ask again, what happened?"

She sighs again before replying "I called him and Gina answered his phone, said and I quote 'Richard, is quite busy staying on top of a few things, maybe you should call him tomorrow.' That pissed me off, but what really made my blood boil, was the way she said it. She was oozing this disgusting amount of—ugh! You know what I mean." I nod and ask "Have you ever thought that maybe she just took his phone away? I mean you know Rick; he's always glued to that thing. It actually astounds me that he can get anything done." She shakes her head "Why would she have his phone at 2am? Besides I couldn't hear any music playing in the back."

I grasp her hand tightly "Listen to me Kate, Rick adores you, you have no reason to doubt him. That man literally worships the ground you walk on. If anything this is all a plot from Gina to cause problems. Don't let her. Stand by him; he's never given you any reason why you should worry. I've heard the stories, a man who's willing to cheat on you wouldn't do all the things he does for you. He's probably just as anxious to come home, and it's not because of Martha or even me, though I'm quite spectacular if I do say so myself, he wants to come home to you and to that little bundle of joy, you both are so anxiously awaiting." She wipes away a few tears that have fallen during my speech and nods.

"Thank you, Regina. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you here." I grin and quickly interject "Well let's hope you never find out, I mean, you would never be able to live without my apple tarts." She laughs "Yeah you're right. Speaking of, is there anyone you could get me one of those?" I sigh "Please, Regina, your little godson or goddaughter needs one." I laugh at her ridiculous pout "Need one?" She nods enthusiastically "Fine, I'll go get you one." She fist pumps, "Yes, thank you, I love you! I mean, it loves you."

Shaking my head I walk back into the kitchen, silently laughing at her mood swings, I swear her emotional roller-coaster is starting to get bizarre. I go get her dessert and when I make my way back I see her chatting up with a friend of ours, Carolynn. As I approach the table, Kate starts gesturing, "Gimme, gimme, gimme"

I quickly hand it over to her, before greeting Carolynn and her baby daughter, Emily. "Cravings, huh?" Carolynn directs the question to me. "Oh yes you have no idea. She practically begged me for a tart of those." She laughs before replying "Well if memory does serve me right, those tarts got me through most of my pregnancy. They are just so good." Kate interjects "They're not good. They're heavenly and they confirm the fact that Regina is a god."

I laugh at her absurdness and the three of us continue making small talk, while Kate inhales her tart. "So Kate, only 3 months left. Are you excited?" She nods a bit timidly "I am. I'm just a little worried considering that I've never taken care of a child." Carolynn nods in understanding, "Well how about this, Michael and I have to go to this charity ball, tomorrow it's going to be an evening affair and we'll probably be home late. Instead of leaving Emily with my sister, why don't you take her for the night? It'll be a nice trial run and I know you'll take good care of her." I look at Kate, she seems astounded. She seems to consider the idea for a moment before replying "Ok, I'll take her. I mean, how hard could it be?"

I chuckle at her inquiry, and stand up "Well ladies, I'd love to continue gossiping but I must get back to the kitchen, dinner rush is coming in soon and I still need to give out some instructions." I hug both of them and make my way back to the kitchen. "Ok, people we got a critic today and I won't settle for less than five stars, so let do this quickly and efficiently."

* * *

I'm on the road to Boston, heading to the airport; Henry is asleep in the backseat. I got lucky and found a plane tonight; we should be there by tomorrow afternoon. As I'm driving I can't help but remember the monumental fight I left behind when I announced I was going to bring Regina back.

"_Emma you cannot be serious! This woman ruined our lives and you want to bring her back here. Just leave things as they are." I shake my head. "You would honestly rather live like this, in this hiding, than just swallow your pride and help me find her. Look you might think she was all evil but this woman raised my son for 10 years and did a damn good job about it. She might have been controlling but she was a good mayor and I don't remember this town being so bad when she was the one in office. I might butt heads with her occasionally but I rather have her and her snarky attitude here, than that jackass who swears he rules the world. I'm going to get her and bring her back, with or without your consent, I'm sure the town would agree on my assessment." I give one last look to my dad before grabbing my bags and leaving. _

As I reach the airport I certainly hope, that things will be easier from here on out because I just don't know if I can take more stress, soon I'll rip my own hair out. I park and turn to shake Henry awake. "Hey Henry, we're here. Come on we've got to get a move on." He jumps up quickly and starts grabbing his things. "Come on Emma, we've got to hurry, the sooner we get there the sooner we can find my mom." I grab everything quickly and lock the car. As we get through the security checkpoint and wait to board the plane, all I hope is that this really goes well, at least for Henry's sake.

* * *

I'm going to see my mom again; I can't sit still because I'm so excited to see her again. I have so much to tell her, starting with how sorry I am for not appreciating her. Maybe I could stay with her for a couple of days. I guess I'll have to ask Emma about it but I'll just wait till I can ask mom. I miss her, I hope she's ok.

* * *

**Well it seems like Regina's been found, we've got a very interesting reunion coming up. Please review and thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12: Shock

**The heavily awaited reunion (Sort of), this is about to get emotional and filled with angst. Enough of the babble, please continue. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Regina, darling this is my friend and colleague, Gabriel." His voice breaks my interest in the magazine I was holding, it's a hospital waiting room there's not much to do, I stand up and shake the proffered hand. "I have to say mate, your description didn't do her any justice." He winks at me, in a way that sort of reminds me of Captain Hook, but it's just probably the mate thing. "Back off, Gabriel this one is with me. Anyways I'll see you on Monday. If you need anything, please do NOT call. Pass it off to an intern. I'm going to enjoy my weekend with this beautiful lady and want no interruption." He nods before walking away and shouting "You got it boss!"

Damon takes my hand and we start walking down the hallways, in direction of the exit. "I apologize for Gabriel; he can be a bit out of bounds sometimes." I shake my head as if saying that there's no need for apologies, once we reach the car, he insists in driving and opens the passenger door for me. As we're making our way to my place, I notice he has a pensive look on his face. Something is obviously wrong with him. Placing my hand on his, which is casually resting on the gear shift, I draw his attention to me. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He attempts a weak smile before shaking his head "No, I'm not. I had to perform a bypass surgery today on a little girl and she died on the table. I tried everything but I couldn't save her. When I went to tell her parents the news, the father didn't take it well."

I grip his hand tighter in hopes that it could bring him some comfort, "Hey, you did everything you could. There will come times when you just can't save the person, but that's on fate, not you. It's simply the end of that road for them, we're here for one purpose and once we accomplish whatever it is, we're done here but that doesn't mean that we cease to exist, I like to think that we move on to something better. That little girl is somewhere better, she's no longer suffering." He grips my hand and places a kiss on top of it.

Just as we're three blocks away from my house, my phone rings, "Regina? I'm so sorry, but I got called into the precinct there's been this huge break in the case and I need to be there ASAP. Could you please take care of Emily? I'm so sorry for dropping this on you, but I didn't know who else to call." Damon having heard every word, smiles and nods. "Sure, Kate I'm actually just around the block we'll go get her now. Don't worry, I'll be there soon." I hang up and lean over and place a kiss on Damon's cheek "You're an extraordinary man." He grins, some of that light back in his eyes "I'd have to be, just to keep up with you," I blush at the sentiment.

Just as we reached Kate's home, we knock on the door. Kate opens instantly looking frazzled, holding little Emily in her arms. "I'm so sorry for ruining your plans." I shake my head and extend my arms to grab the baby "Relax Kate, we had no plans but go home and just relax and we can still do that once we put this beauty to sleep." Damon grabs the car seat and all the necessary utilities that Carolynn had left her. "Well we're all set, good luck with the case. I'll call Carolynn and let her know we're going to watch Emily for tonight."

We say our goodbye's and head back home. I turn around and see Emily has nodded off. Damon looks through the rear-view mirror and smiles, "Guess it's true what they say about babies loving car rides." I chuckle at his comment, couple of minutes pass and we reach my driveway. I grab Emily; open the front door, greeting Stark, who immediately jumps at my legs. "Hey, Stark." I greet him. While Damon unloads everything else, I open the patio doors so Stark can go outside, once that is done, we set all the baby supplies in the room opposite ours and take Emily who is now awake with us to the patio, immediately we see Stark playing with one of the bones he has laying around the patio, he grabs it and plops right next to where we're standing.

Emily starts fussing a bit and I ask Damon to bring me one of the bottles Carolynn prepared for her. I start swaying with her, and she calms instantly, not noticing that Damon is leaning against the door just looking at me. He walks over to my side and leans in a bit, just swaying with the two of us. Emily seems to find the motion soothing and falls right back to sleep, guess we'll just give her the bottle later. We keep moving at the same pace and Damon leans his head on mine "You would be a wonderful mother. Do you ever think of us having one? " A bit startled at his question I look at him, he seems genuinely interested in my answer, then again, we're in a relationship, and these questions were bound to pop up. "I don't know, I don't think I'd be a good mother." He shakes his head "I disagree."

If only he knew, my s- the boy I took care of, ran in the opposite direction as soon as he could and went and found his birth mother, genetics over nurture. "Trust me, Damon; this is not something you'd want with me." He shakes his head again "You're wrong, because the only person I have ever seen any semblance of a real future with is you. I want everything with you Regina. Marriage, kids, the white picket fence, I want it all, but only if it's with you." My eyes water at his words "There is so much you need to learn about me before you can make a decision like that, truth is Damon. I'm not who you think I am."

He hugs me a bit closer mindful of the baby between us. "I don't care who you were before Regina, I don't care for your past but of whom you are right now. I wasn't a good person before, but I met someone who gave me a chance and I'm so grateful that I took that chance. I strove to be more Regina; I left my old life behind and set out to create a new one. One where I could be more than what people expected of me. I don't care about who you were before; I understand second chances and how important it is to forget all that haunts us. I won't begrudge you for not telling me your story. To me it's dead and gone. It's of no importance; it won't change how I feel about you or the fact that I want a future with you. I love you and to me the only thing that matters is the life you've led since the second I met you, nothing more." He wipes away the tears on my cheeks and gives me a soft kiss.

I nod my head "I want everything with you too, but I'm scared of ruining it all." He smiles "We'll take it slow. I promise you, you won't ruin anything." I nod and kiss him, Emily starts waking up and we take up the same swaying move we were doing before, only this time I start humming to her hoping to sooth her back to sleep again.

* * *

We landed in Boston 3 hours ago, we decided to head to a hotel so we could shower and rest up a bit. Henry resisted me a bit at first, but figured it was best. We're on our way now to Regina's address. Just as we reach the house, I'm surprised at the house Regina picked, don't get me wrong it's as beautiful as the mansion back in Storybrooke, but this place looks more, I don't know, home-y, just as we're about to ring the doorbell we hear humming coming from the side of the house.

We walk in direction of the small fence there is at the side of the house and we find ourselves peering at the backyard, where Regina is dancing with some guy, a baby in her arms and a freaking dog at their feet. Shit. Being a foster kid I can imagine what this would've done to me back then, and damn, they didn't have any obligation to me. This is the dream family every kid dreams of. I try to imagine, had I been adopted, what damage walking into this would've done. This will not be good for Henry to see. I try to block Henry's view with my body but he grumbles excitedly about seeing his mom, "Emma, let me see, you're in my wa-"he manages to push me to the side, and as he sees the scene playing out in front of us, his face falls, his eyes loose that sparkle they had been harboring ever since he knew I had found Regina.

I watch as his brain works through what seems like a million thoughts before he turns away and starts walking back to the car, I look at him and try to figure out what to pursue, deciding that Regina's not going anywhere, I follow him to the car. Once we get in, I decide to drive back to the hotel, as I'm driving I can see the tears falling from the reflection in the window glass. Damn it, Regina! Now you do this, when he actually wants you, you deliver this blow? We reach the hotel and he trudges up to the elevator, once in the room he just throws himself onto his bed, lies on his side, facing away from me and turns off his light.

* * *

She forgot about me. She moved on, found a guy who loved her and now they have a baby together with a dog. She doesn't care about me anymore, and I honestly don't blame her, I was a horrible son. I didn't deserve her or her love, but it still hurts so badly. Seeing her so happy with another baby, hopefully this one will treat her better than I ever did. I never knew how much I loved my mom, till I lost her and that's my fault because I drove her away.

I accused her of being an evil witch, I sided with my grandparents whom I just met over the woman who took care of me for 10 years, who kissed my wounds, who taught me how to read, how to ride a bike, who every birthday morning made me chocolate chip pancakes and who held me close to protect me from monsters when I had a nightmare. I figured out I loved her too late. She did everything for me, even gave up magic for me and I still rejected her. She might not care anymore, but I have to tell her I love her and that I'm so sorry. I can hear Emma walking around the room; I hear as she crawls into her bed, I'll just wait till she falls asleep.

* * *

**Ouch! I would say poor Henry, but he needed the figurative kick in the head. Now what will happen when Henry goes to see Regina? Will he run into Damon? Will Damon stand by his previous words and support Regina in spite of her colorful past? Better question, what is Damon's past? How will Emma react when she notices Henry is not by her side anymore? Will the remaining Charmings' catch up and meet Emma in Chicago? How will they react to the news of Regina's "family"?**

**Lots of questions to be answered in upcoming chapters, stay tuned guys, this is going to get good. **  
**Thanks for reading! Please Review, would love to hear your theories. **


	13. Chapter 13: You

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A phone ringing interrupts the peaceful lull of the night, Damon shifts to answer it recognizing the ringtone as his own "I'm sorry darling, but I have to take this it's the hospital." I lift my legs off his lap and he stands from the couch. It's close to midnight and Emily has finally went back to sleep. Stark lies on the carpet at our feet looking off into nothingness and sighing deeply, I swear this dog has such a personality, if I didn't know better I would say he was from my land. Looking at him, he reminds me of Pongo, they are both so good natured animals, really sweet.

Following that train of thought I'm reminded of Henry, the last time I cared for a child, it was him in my arms. Through it all I still miss him, you don't raise a boy for 10 years and not fall in love with him, I remember when he was a toddler and had started walking, he would always follow me everywhere, during that year, I stayed and worked from home more than I would care to admit. I wasn't ready to let go and send him off to a babysitter. I remember all the milestones and the in-between's, the first smile, the first step, the first word, I still remember that day, he had a horrible ear infection and an ear ache was killing him, I remember him crying from the pain, gripping my neck so tight with his little arms and muttering mama in the hollow of my neck. I think I cried more than he did at that moment.

The memory brings a smile to my face, but then all the other moments of complete rejection from him flood back in. "Love, I'm sorry but the hospital needs help, had a family emergency and had to leave. There's a couple that just came in from a car accident and one of them needs surgery immediately. I know this was supposed to be our night in and we were supposed to relax. I'm so sor-"I cut him off with a kiss "Go, don't worry. Go save lives. We'll relax another day." He smiles at me before kissing me again "I promise you that after this crisis is over, we're going to go away someplace and we're going to spend 2 weeks away from everything and everyone, just the two of us." I smile at his proposal before answering "Can't wait" He kisses me goodbye before grabbing his keys and his coat "Bye, love. I'll see you tomorrow, Lunch? At the usual place?"

I nod in agreement and escort him to the door where he kisses me one last time and gets into his car; I wait till I can't see his headlights anymore and go back into the house. As soon as I close the door, I hear Emily whimpering. I go get her from the guest room, I check to see if her diaper needs changing, or if she's hungry but it seems like she just wants some company. "Feeling a little restless, huh?" she stares at me and starts giggling in that cute way only a baby can. "You think I'm funny? Well let's see if we can keep making you laugh." I lift her shirt up and blow raspberries on her belly, she starts squealing. I laugh at how rosy her cheeks have gotten. "You have got to be the cutest baby girl I've ever seen."

She babbles some unintelligible baby words, at that same moment I hear the doorbell ringing. "Seems like Uncle Damon, forgot something." Lifting her up and down on my way to the front door, she starts giggling again, I open the door. "Hey, did you forget your-"My thought process ends completely as I lift my head and stare at the person standing in the porch. I grip onto Emily tighter because it feels as if all my muscles have turned into stone. "Henry?" He smiles sadly before answering, "Hi, mom."

* * *

I wait till I'm sure Emma has fallen asleep. Once I'm sure I grab my jacket, my book bag and the room key card from the dresser. I sneak through the room and make it to the door; I open it slowly and close it just as gently, deeply hoping the door didn't wake her. As I make my way down to the first floor of the hotel, I feel a bit worried. What if she doesn't want to see me? She did leave for a reason. Maybe I should go back upstairs and just forget it. I stop for a second in the lobby trying to make a decision "Excuse me, sir? Do you require anything?" I look up and see some spiffy dude wearing a weird jacket, I saw him earlier behind the front desk, he's probably the conci-whatever guy.

Making up my mind, I ask him "Is there any way you can get me a cab?" He nods and makes his way back to the desk in the main hall. I sit there waiting hoping, that he won't call Emma at the room and tell her what I'm up to. He makes his way up to me, "Sir, I have arranged for transportation, it'll be here in 10mins. Might I ask why such a young lad would venture out into the city so late?" I nod in agreement before answering "I'm going to see my mom." He tilts his head in what seems like confusion before deciding that it's probably none of his business. "I'll call you when the transportation is here." I thank him and he leaves. The nerves are starting to set in; it's been almost a year since I've seen my mom. I don't have enough time with my thoughts before the front desk dude, calls me. I thank him again before getting into the cab and telling the driver the address.

On my way there, I wonder if this boyfriend of hers knows about me, I'm pretty sure he doesn't know but now I'm curious about what will happen if he sees me. The cab stops "We're here, kid. You want me to wait for you?" I shake my head. "No my mom will probably take me back later." He nods and I pay him before getting out.

Looking at the house again, I'm reminded of what I saw earlier today, she seems happier, happier than she ever was with me. I'd never seen her smile like that. Part of me feels sad that she didn't want that with me, but another part of me is happy for her. I came because I want her to know, that even though I was an ungrateful brat, I'm grateful for everything she did for me and that she'll always be my mom.

As I start climbing the stairs in the front porch I hear a baby laughing and she opens the door laughing, I see her holding a baby, I can tell the baby's a girl, I wasn't sure earlier. From her expression I'm sure that she wasn't expecting to see me ever again, that saddens me because it means that she was really never coming back. Had Emma and I not found her, she would've stayed away forever. "Henry?" I hear her ask, she looks like she's going to fall over, I try to smile at her before saying, "Hi, mom."

* * *

"Henry? What-How?" I correct my posture, no longer leaning against that door, I wish I could say that I don't feel the need to protect myself from him but I can't say that, gaining some sort of coherence, I right myself and ask "What are you doing here, Henry? I can tell my tone cuts through him because he flinches and looks down. I sigh and look around behind him, waiting for the mop of blonde hair that always seems to follow, seeing nothing I assume he's alone.

I notice how chilly it is outside and groan internally before addressing him, "Would you like to come in?" He nods and slips past me, as he walks in I see how he's looking around the house. I follow him in, and go into the living room, I place Emily in the little Playpen both Damon and I had set up, when I notice he's still in the foyer. I tilt my head to the side, inquiring why he hasn't come into the living room, before I can turn around and inquire, I notice him walk in, in his sock and his jacket and book bag set at the coat rack. He can tell the move has taken me aback because when I look at him, he shrugs, "You can't forget things like that so easily."

It's all he answers, funny how he remembers how to take off his shoes, and hang his jacket but managed to forget about me, his mother of 10 years in only 1. Nevertheless I won't engage in petty arguments with him, I'll just figure out what he wants and then send him on his way before the lot of the Charming brood end up on my doorstep. "What are you doing here, Henry?" I ask him. He shrugs again, really? I thought I had raised him well enough that he would be able to answers in full sentences. "Where is your mother?" I try a different question in hopes of a response from him. "She's back at the hotel." I nod. "Does she know you're here?"

He tilts his head to the side as if trying to come up with a story. "Henry?" He shakes his head. "I snuck out." I sigh deeply, as if sensing my frustration Emily starts whimpering, I make my way toward her and lift her into my arms. She wraps her arms into my neck and places her head in the crook of my neck. I see him flinch at the movement and he settles his gaze on the floor.

"We're going to call your mother, I won't have her riling up her brood, just because you decided on a midnight stroll, which by the way, what in hell were you thinking? Going through the streets at this hour? Do you have any idea the horrible things that go on in this city? This is not Storybrooke Henry. I thought I had taught you better; guess I was wrong, again." I grab the phone but he interrupts me "No, please. Don't call Emma, not yet. I wanted to talk to you. Besides she's asleep, she doesn't even know I'm gone. Please mom, just let me stay for a while." He pleads with me.

I sigh "Once again Miss. Swan's incompetence leaves me breathless." I mutter under my breath. I notice Emily has fallen asleep, "I'm going to put Emily to bed, I'll be back in a moment." I make my way upstairs and lay Emily on her mobile crib. I take a moment to collect myself. This was the last thing I expected; I didn't think I would ever see him again. I steel myself for the upcoming conversation and make my way downstairs.

As I'm heading into the living room I see him sitting in the couch, trying not to fidget, I'll commend him on his effort; he is certainly handling this better than I am. Taking a seat on the armchair across him, I ask once again. "What are you doing here, Henry? And I actually expect an answer this time." He nods "I wanted to see you." I scoff at that, "Really? I find that a little hard to believe, since when you had me in the same state I didn't even exist. So I ask again, what are you doing here? And how did you even find me?"

He shakes his head "It's true I wanted to see you, and Emma found you. She's been looking for you, for a while now." I tilt my head at that. "Why would Miss Swan want to find me?" He shrugs "I don't know." I know he's lying because he keeps looking at the floor.

Deciding on employing a different tactic, I stand up and gesture him to follow me, I make my way into the kitchen. I start taking out the necessary material to make cocoa. I wait him out; knowing he'll start speaking soon enough, the faster he starts talking, the sooner I'll know why he's here. As I'm making cocoa I can see him staring at me and examining my every move. I did the same thing earlier.

I notice how he's at least 4 inches taller, how he seems a bit thinner, has dark circles under his eyes and how obvious it is he hasn't had a proper haircut in a while. I decide to make him a grilled cheese, he's far from the lively young boy I left back in Storybrooke. Once it's all done, I grab the can of whipped cream out the fridge and add some to the cocoa; I add some cinnamon to it. Knowing he likes it like that.

I guess it'll be harder to kick the habit than I had thought, I pass it to him and since I can't have a drink, I grab the can of whipped cream and squirt some into my mouth. Not as effective as a nice glass of whiskey, but the sugar helps. He laughs at the move "You really have changed, not too long ago; you would've yelled at me for pulling that." I shrug "People change; it's the way of life." He nods "I'm starting to see that, things aren't as I thought they were. I don't believe in the same things I did." Hearing this I'm curious about what happened to make him change his view of the world. I ask one last time "Why are you here, Henry?" He smiles before saying "You. I'm here for you."

* * *

**Looks like Regina is reluctant to believe in Henry's reasons, I don't blame her, though it seems to be a bit hard for her to shake the mother inside her after all. Here's hoping for a happy resolution, or not. Lots of things are coming. Damon will find out about Regina's past, and his own will start catching up with him. Expect drama coming up, no more smooth sailing for the happy couple. As always thank you for reading and please enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14: An Evening of Distress

**Here's the next installment of this crazy ride, things are about to get complicated for Regina, lots of inner turmoil. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sigh for what seems like the millionth time, it's well past midnight, and Henry and I have moved back to the living room. I've been trying to remain detached, to build a wall between him and my heart, but through it all, he's still that little boy that I raised for 10 years. I don't want to be cold and cruel towards him, but history has shown me that every time I let him in, he ends up wreaking havoc on my emotions. I notice him watching Stark out of the corner of his eye, I smirk "You know, you can touch him, he won't bite you." Seems like that was all he was waiting for, the sentence was barely finished before he sat on the carpet and started petting him. "What's his name?" I hear him ask. "Stark." I answer shortly. "Cool! Like Iron Man?" Laughing at how fast he made the connection I nod. "Yes, just like Iron Man."

I look down for a second, distracted with the possibilities of what could've been another life. Henry interrupts my thoughts, "So how old is she?" I'm confused for a moment, "How old is whom?" he gestures his head upstairs, oh he means Emily. "She's about 10 months old." Why would he want to know her age? "Is she adopted? Or is she your boyfriend's kid?" I'm shocked at the fact the he already knows about Damon, when did he even see him? He must notice the confusion on my face since he elaborates, "Emma and I came by earlier, you were in the backyard playing happy family." I pause for a moment, surprised at the annoyance in his tone. "It didn't take you too long to move on. I mean it hasn't been a year and you already have a boyfriend, a baby and a dog."

If I was surprised before, now I'm in complete and utter shock, he thinks Emily is mine? I'm probably gaping like a fish, but I honestly feel as if the rug has been pulled out from under me. He thinks I have a baby and the fact that he seems annoyed by it surprises me even more. I'm honestly speechless. "I'm not here to make you feel guilty, I'm happy that you found your happy ending. I came here because I wanted to tell you I love you and that I'm so sorry for not noticing all the things you did for me. The past year hasn't been so great and it has made me recognize the fact that I was awful to you, and I'm not mad that you left; you deserved more than what Storybrooke could give you. I know every second I saw you, I reminded you that you were the Evil Queen and that you were nothing more than a villain but I learned things that changed everything for me."

He leaves Stark and stands right in front of me. "I know you're not evil mom, you never were." The endearment is almost as punching as the words said. "You did some bad things, but you weren't evil." I am certain this is not the boy I left behind; maybe Storybrooke was usurped by Body Snatchers. "What made you change your mind?" He looks at me sadly "I read your journal." I stare at him in shock before standing up and walking to the other side of the room. I stare out the window "You had no right." I knew I should've burnt the damn book before I left. "Enough of this, I've indulged you enough Henry, now what hotel are you staying at, so I can call your mother." I walk to the phone, "No wait! I'm not finished yet." I snap at him. "Well I am, I'm done with this conversation Henry." He whines "But Mom—"I interrupt him. "I'm not your mother anymore, that title is now reserved for Emma. So please refrain from referring to me as such."

I know that what I've said hurts him, his entire face crumples, and my heart has probably cracked every which way but I cannot indulge him. What if this conversation had gone differently? Would he want for me to return to Storybrooke? I would be forced to confront my past and leave behind the life I've formed here and return to a town that despises me. I'll always love him, but I simply cannot let myself be manipulated by him anymore. There was a time where I would've done anything for him, I would've died for him, I would've ripped out my own heart, but I can't keep placing myself in second place. It's time to end this, make peace with the past and move on. I notice the tears streaming down his cheeks; even as he looks down to cover them.

"Henry, where are you staying? I won't ask again." He mumbles "The Bedford on East end." I quickly find the number and have the front desk connect me to the room. The phone rings and I steel myself to deal with Miss Swan, it rings a couple more times before it reaches voice-mail. I leave a short message and hang up. "Very well, it seems your mother is as always unavailable, I'll ready the guest bedroom for you. It's late."

I climb the stairs and enter the other guest room. I lean against the closed door before my knees buckle and I sob quietly into my hand. It might seem cruel of me to push him away like this but I'm scared. I'm terrified of letting him back into my life just for him to leave me in pieces again. More tears come at the thought, I figure I'll sleep on it and hopefully come up with some sort of decision tomorrow- well later today. I quickly wipe my tears and make sure there's no evidence of my outburst. I tidy up the room and make my way downstairs again.

I see him sitting on the floor in front of the couch, hugging Stark, the image brings tears to my eyes, but I push them back. I walk over and place a hand on his shoulder; he startles but doesn't look at me, "The rooms ready. Come on, let's go to bed. It's late." He stands up and follows behind me quietly, we enter the guest room and I show him the en-suite bathroom. "If there's anything you need I'm just down the hall." He nods, still looking down at the floor. I decide to make an effort and try to appease him. I lean down and place a kiss on the top of his head. "Goodnight, Henry." I can tell the move stuns him since he looks at me a bit dumbfounded, just as I'm closing the door, I hear him mutter a "Goodnight, mom".

I walk to my bedroom, once I see my bed I completely collapse. The little boy I thought I had lost forever is, less than 15 feet away and what's worse I'm pushing him away over fear. I shake myself out of my thoughts and ready myself for bed. I seem to blur by my nightly routine, before going to sleep I decide on checking on him. As I open the door, I'm assaulted by the images of what life could've been like for us.

He's in the center of the bed with Stark cuddled up next to him, another rush of tears comes and I quietly close the door and leave for my bedroom, I spend the entire night thinking of what I could possibly do, trust him and open my heart up to pain or let him leave thinking I no longer care and still suffer for it, not much of choice. I think of everything, how this will impact my current relationships, I know Kate, Rick and Martha would forgive me for the lies, the question is would Damon? The sun rises, I notice the entire night passed and I failed to close my eyes even for a slight second. I sit there for hours just thinking.

* * *

I get up and get Emily whose been cooing for the past 10mins, I head down to the kitchen and start fixing breakfast. I look at the clock and notice its 8:00am, Carolynn should be by soon, to pick up Emily. Speaking of, I notice her fidgeting so I pick her up; I hold her with one hand and cook with the other. Once everything is done I plate it and place it in the oven on warm so it keeps. I sit Emily down and start feeding her; I remember how you would end up wearing the baby food if you didn't make it somewhat interesting for them. I proceed to make a complete fool of myself and I would've kept doing so, if Henry hadn't walked in at that moment.

"Good Morning" He says, I nod in acknowledgement "Are you hungry?" He nods his head and I gesture for him to take a seat on the barstool. "Stay." I tell Emily, but she seems to think it's a joke; I quickly grab Henry's plate and give it to him alongside some juice. "Thank you" I look at him and I'm reminded of all the mornings that started out like this and a pang of hurt resonates through me. I finish feeding Emily, clean her up and gather all her belongings, as if by pure coincidence once everything is in order the doorbell rings.

I open the door and see Carolynn and her husband Matt. "Good Morning, how did the little one behave?" I smile as she reaches for Emily; I carefully pass her over before responding "She was wonderful. No trouble at all." She grins at me "Thank you so much for taking care of her, I know it must have been hard to do it all at the last minute." I shake my head "It was no trouble." Matt comes out into the porch after having grabbed everything from the foyer. "Thanks again Regina." He kisses my cheek and after a couple of minutes of conversation, they depart.

I walk back into the house and head back into the kitchen, surprised to see that Henry cleaned everything up. "You cleaned the kitchen?" He shrugs "Its good manners." I can't help the smile that arises from seeing that everything I taught him was not lost. "So, who were those people?" I clear my throat and reply "Those were Emily's parents, they came to get her." He seems surprised by it and then I remember I didn't actually answer his questions about who she was yesterday. He runs towards me and wraps his arms around me in a hug, not quite tall enough; he just wraps his arms around my stomach and leans his head against me. I can't help the automatic gesture of brushing my hands through his hair, at the movement he holds me tighter and mutters "I've missed you, mommy. It hasn't been the same without you."

The words slice through me and all my inner turmoil from the past night duplicates, I want my son but I don't wish to be enslaved to Storybrooke, but it seems like those two go hand in hand, not ready to make that sort of commitment, I withdraw from the hug with a sigh. He seems sad that I pulled away from him, I head into the living room and he follows, I sit on the couch "Henry, I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't want you getting the wrong impression, I'm not going back to Storybrooke." His face seems to fall at that but I go on. "I've made a life here; I have friends, a family, people who care about me. I know you wish for things to be like before but I'm happy here and I'm not leaving." He looks down and whispers "I know." The doorbell rings before we can continue our conversation, I go and open the door. "Hello, Regina."

* * *

_**Regina seems to be on a bit of a roller-coaster, constantly shifting from protecting herself to caring for Henry. People have mentioned that she wouldn't reject him like this, but please keep in mind that she faces a crossroads and that the very reason she left Storybrooke is now in front of her. She'll guard her emotions and lash out at times to protect herself but it's all part of the stages she must go through to truly make peace with her past. She has a decision to make, return to her old life and continue to be second best or remain in the life she has now and loose her son. **_

_**What will she choose?**_

_**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review, would love to hear what you think...**_


	15. Chapter 15: Understanding

**Well here we have one of the many long awaited confrontations, no worries, we'll have many. I hope you guys like it, Enjoy!**

* * *

You know how in cartoons the characters sometimes, quite comically, hit their head repeatedly against a flat surface usually a table or a wall. I find myself dreaming of that in this moment, hoping that maybe if I hit myself hard enough, I'll find a way to evade this conversation. I must have really pissed off the fates somewhere in my life, because I doubt other people go through this kind of torture. I've been sitting in this armchair close to 20mins now listening to Miss Swan's ramblings; I have to admit she lost me after, '_Hello Regina'_. I mean, I've been sitting here for however long now contemplating, just how bad this went. The purpose of this whole thing was disappearing, and so far the past I was running from caught up with me.

"Regina! Are you even listening to me?" Miss Swan's rant breaks through my thoughts, "Look, Miss Swan, it is nice to see Henry and all, but why are you here? When I left Storybrooke, I did it with the ideal that none of you would ever bother me ever again, so please explain to me what the hell you're doing here? And before you do, the answer is no. No, to whatever cause has you searching for me, because I know how you people are, dismissive of others till you have some sort of use of them."

Miss Swan looks down, somewhat shocked at my outburst; she shakes her head before replying "Storybrooke need you Regina." I laugh at that, "Needs me? Need I remind you that this is the very same town that wanted me dead?" She shakes her head once again "I'm not kidding Regina, we need you to come back. George has taken over the town." Well I wasn't expecting that, George as Mayor that must be a sight to see. "The town has lost its freedom; we now have to abide by a stupid curfew and some stupid ass laws." I interject, "Watch your language, Miss Swan. There are children present." Henry shakes his head and smiles. "Anyways, it's like living in Nazi Germany."

I laugh at her comparison, surely it couldn't be that bad, I very well know how rowdy that town can get. "Oh really, Miss Swan? I find that hard to believe, but I'll indulge you. If it's so bad why ever did you appoint him as Mayor? I left behind a very firm and well-rounded town code. It was written so that in moments like this the town could choose according to its needs. So you see, there is no need for me to return to that hell hole."

If she shakes her head once again, she might suffer whiplash. "Regina, you don't understand—"I interrupt her, "No Miss Swan, you don't understand. I find it funny, how after everything that happened you have the nerve to disrupt my lifestyle just to force or worse guilt me into return to a town, that let's not forget, not only wanted me dead, but never valued the things I did for it. So please spare me your righteous spiel about how I just don't understand. That town is no longer my concern, and if your beloved mother and father weren't cut out to run their kingdom, well then they had it coming. This is the way things were in our land, regimes fell and rose every day and people had two choices: adapt or leave. Same can be said for the present situation. "

She looks down, "With all due respect, you created this town and now you're just going to abandon it? Some leader you are, leaving when the going gets tough. You abandoned that place just like you abandoned Henry." I'm appalled at her gull, who does she think she is? "Abandon? Oh no my dear you don't get to pin this on me, you don't get to disbar me, take my son from me and practically exile me, just to later come to me seeking platitudes and favors. I left because I was miserable; I went from being his only mother to being less than a stranger on the street. So I made my choice, I chose to leave behind a town of miscreants who never knew how good they had it. Yes they didn't have their memories, but in return none of them suffered from hunger or cold or lacked any other basic necessity, quite contrary to what your mother did. Please do me a favor and shut up about the things you know nothing of. If you believe I abandoned that place, so be it, but don't forget they abandoned me first."

I'm sick and tired of getting stepped all over and only getting considered as a last resort. It's time to end this little reunion and finish this once and for all, I stand up before addressing her "Miss Swan, as you can see there is nothing for you here, I will not aid you in whatever noble quest you have envisioned. I wish you well on your journey and I hope for both our sakes that our paths never cross again."

I turn to Henry "Henry, I'm sorry you didn't find what you were looking for, and I'm sorry things couldn't be different, but choices were made and decisions were taken. Unfortunately, at the end of those decisions we ended up in opposite ends. I want you to know that if you ever need me I'll be here, but it's time I make my own life. It's time for me to move forward, you'll always be my little boy. But this time, I care enough about myself to let you go and wish you well on your way. Return to your family, I hope that the lessons I taught you won't be easily forgotten, I know you'll grow up to be an amazing individual. We didn't really get a chance to say goodbye last time but things are different now. Goodbye, Henry. I hope you'll be happy with your family."

The tears streaming down his face, almost make me second guess my decision, yet I know if I were to go with them, I would only serve to fix this crisis and then everything else would go back to how it was. I'll forever miss him, and I'll love him till my last breath but this time I wish for things to be different. I wish to find my happy ending, I wasted 28 years on an ungrateful town that frankly never deserved any of the effort I put into it. So I'll say goodbye, because it's the right thing to do. He hugs me tight and I relish in it, because it may very well be the last time I see him. "I'll miss you mommy. I love you." I choke down the sob that wishes to come out and hug him even tighter and mumble a short, "I'll miss you too." I let him go and look to Miss Swan who seems to be staring a hole into the floor, she looks up and I'm surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I won't give up so easily Regina. I will stay here with Henry until we can convince you to come back. Not because we want you to help us, but because it is your home." I hold back the desire to snap, home? She must be more delusional than I thought. "Last I checked, people's homes don't wish to hang them." I walk toward the door and open it, gesturing towards it as to get them to leave.

"Darling, I've been calling you all morning! Listen Kate and I were in the neighborhood- oh you have company." I hear a voice cheerfully address me; chills go down my spine in absolute terror. This was not the way I intended them to find out about my past. As I turn around slowly I try to come up with something to say but I stumble, Henry comes forward as if to steady me and makes the worse mistake possible. "Mom, are you ok?" and there goes my chance of ever covering this up. "Mom?" I hear Kate ask and I notice her and Martha share a look, before speaking up and asking again "What's going on here, Regina?"

* * *

_**So this one is kind of short because I wanted to devote a full chapter to the confrontation but nevertheless things are about to get messy here, Emma wont back down, neither will Regina. But now that the truth is about to be revealed, things will come to light that will change the perspective of many. As I've mentioned before, I've gotten messages about how Regina wouldn't act like this, I'll say it again, she's finding herself, the whole premise of the story was her deciding that she was worth more than what she was getting in Storybrooke, so she left and found love and a family that gave her everything she ever dreamed of, that being said, Regina has finally gained a sense of self love, she's not being selfish. She's being just, I would say Henry has rejected and rebuked Regina about 1000 times by now, I'm not saying she'll reject him to get even but he should learn to appreciate her and that is what he'll go through in this story, that self awareness that can only be gained from realizing that you've lost one of the great things in your life. He's not being punished, he is simply being taught. Onto another topic, the confrontation between Kate, Martha and Regina will be outlined in the next chapter, stay tuned. It's going to get good!**_

_**Thanks for Reading! please review, I would love to know what you're thinking about the story so far.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Confrontations

**_Explanations to come, Im sorry if I didnt do her story justice, but it's hard to remove the magical component from a story that is so ingrained in it, they will find out eventually who she is. We must always remember that truth has a funny way of always coming to light. Anyways enough babble, please Enjoy!_**

* * *

"I guess we'll be leaving you alone." As always you can count of Miss Swan's unfailing ability to flee anytime a situation gets tough. They make their way out and I invite both Martha and Kate in, I gesture them to sit and ask them if they would like anything to drink. "Cut the crap, Regina. You're stalling, now I don't know about Martha but I would love an explanation. Why did that kid call you mom?" I grimace at her tone, I already know her so well that just from her tone I know she's seconds away from being nuclear pissed, pregnancy hormones are a bitch, pardon my French. "We'll have to start from the beginning then, make yourselves comfortable." Both Kate and Martha adjust and wait silently for me to begin.

"I come from a town, around the coast of Maine, named Storybrooke. I was Mayor there for—well for a very long time. My childhood was average at best, I loved my father, but he was a weak man, never stood up to my mother, even when he knew she was in the wrong, he never fought for me. I had a mother who was extremely concerned with power and stature who never failed to remind me that love was weakness, that only power endured, and it was this philosophy of hers that started my downfall. You see I had fallen in love with a boy who was beneath me and my mother did not approve, therefore she disposed of him quickly, she arranged a marriage with a man that could very well had been my father, he had a daughter, who played key part into my mother finding out about the boy I loved, she had seen me and Daniel, in the stables when we were planning our escape, she saw us kissing and ran for it. I caught up with her and explained, she promised to keep it a secret. On the eve of my wedding, I learned that she had told my mother and that is how she had intercepted us on the stables that day." I clear my throat and adjust myself on my seat seeking a more comfortable position, before continuing.

"I suffered many years in a loveless marriage doing everything being married entailed; I had lost sight of the girl I once was. After my husband had died, and my relationship with my stepdaughter had gone south, I dedicated myself to my work, to making that town beautiful and I did, I succeeded, but nothing helped fill out the sounds of an empty home, so I decided to adopt a child. The boy you just saw was him. I adopted him when he was a baby, just a newborn, through his younger years we were inseparable but when he reached his 10th birthday, he started distancing himself. One night he had run away to Boston where unbeknownst to me he had found his birth mother who he had been seeking for quite a while now." I tighten my grip on the arm of the chair, and clear my throat once again. I hate remembering that day; I look to the floor while I rehash one of my most painful memories.

"He had found her, a bounty hunter named Emma Swan; he had stolen his teacher's credit card and had tracked her down. So while I was going frantic in my house, alongside the town sheriff looking for my son, he arrives with this stranger." I chuckle dryly at the memory. "I still remember his explanation when I asked where he had been, I remember him yelling '_I found my real mom_' and dashing inside. From the moment this woman walked into my town, I knew she was going to bring trouble, and she did. With every day that passed my son grew more and more distant, and after many failed attempts at getting that woman out of town. I came to learn that he preferred her, the long lost daughter of the girl I had raised in my teens"

I chuckle once again, but this time at the ridiculousness of the situation "Who coincidentally was also the same teacher he stole the credit card from. We spent close to 2 years in this struggle, during that time; I was removed from my post as mayor, my son had moved out of my house and went with his grandparents and birth mother and I was basically the town pariah. After the last of many, many rejections from the boy who was supposed to be my son, I went home and I looked around me and all I noticed was a big empty house, so I decided to pack my bags and leave. The boy whom I had raised had abandoned me and constantly rejected me for his biological family so I simply, left. I drove around to many states till I decided to settle here."

I prepare myself mentally for their reaction, I wonder how they would react if I were to tell them the whole truth of who I am. They would probably lock me up in a psychiatric ward. Since I was looking down, I never noticed Martha getting up and leaning down to give me a hug. I hug her back and notice from the corner of my eye, Kate wiping away the tears; she notices me looking at her and smiles. I notice her mumble, "Damn, hormones." I find it funny that Kate who is usually so controlled is reduced to tears by the smallest things. Martha lets go of me but keep a grip on my upper arms, "Darling, that kid didn't know what he had and I pity him for it." I smile back at her and try to keep the tears at bay.

After the heightened emotions had calmed down, we headed into the kitchen, so I could make a small brunch for the 3 of us. While I was making some simple Panini's, Kate asks "So why are they here?" I'm assuming that by they, she means Emma and Henry so I reply, "The town has gone under, and one of the less diplomatic figures has taken over. They want me to return so that I can fix the mess they've made." She scoffs "So they ignore you when you're there but the second they need something they come running. That bitch is really starting to piss me off. Let me know if you want her to spend a night in holding, I'll make the boys charge her with whatever."

I laugh at her words, she's always offering to send people to holding "That's ironic, considering the first thing I did when she got to town was throw her in jail." She laughs and nods firmly as if confirming an idea "Well good, I bet she deserved it, but a small town jail is not the same as a jail from a big city." I shake my head at her insistence. "Ok, ok I won't do anything, I was just saying. You know if the need ever arises." Martha who has been watching this whole exchange finally adds "I agree with Kate, darling. But in the eventuality that it doesn't work, I have a couple of students who play marvelous ruffians. Simply put, unfortunate events happen every day at the hands of pranksters." Shaking my head at the both of them "I swear, you two are forces to be reckoned with, you could rule the world." We continue chatting till I notice the hour and remember I was supposed to meet up with Damon, we part ways at the driveway and leave in our opposite directions.

* * *

"Things didn't go as I expected, she refused to go back. I honestly don't know what to do.—No I'm going to stay here for a couple more days, see if I can wear her down. –How's the town? —He did what? –Don't worry Dad I'll find a way to fix this, I'll bring her back." I hang up the call with my dad, things are worse in Storybrooke; George raised taxes from a 25% to a 50% of the wagers earned. I have to figure something out, fast. I expected Regina to want to come back, I never thought she would actually stay away forever, I mean what about Henry? Not only that but I —well, I sort of miss fighting with her. She was fun to argue with, especially when she would give you the disapproving look, and the vein that throbbed in her forehead would make it all the more hilarious.

Henry's been quiet; I really don't know what to say to him, I'm completely clueless on what to do, "Hey, Henry? You want to do something?" He shrugs but keeps looking at me. "Why don't we go out? Explore the town? This is your first time in Chicago and this city's pretty cool." He shrugs again but grabs his jacket and heads to the door. As we're walking through the city, I try to talk to him, "So, how did it feel seeing your mom again?" He shrugs, again. I swear if he does that one more time, I'm— "It was cool, I missed her but she's different now. She seems happier." I nod in agreement; yeah she does seem lighter, when she's not yelling at you. I wonder if it has anything to do with that boyfriend of hers, I'm going to get a friend of mine check him out. I want to know who the guy is and Regina sure as hell isn't going to tell me.

We wander around till Henry gets hungry so we walk into a nice looking bistro, we're seated and we order our food. As we're sitting there, talking about this and that, an older woman sits in a vacant chair on our table. "Good afternoon Darlings, I'm Martha." I nod at the lady, she seems oddly familiar, I extend my hand "Emma, Emma Swan" and shake hers. I gesture towards Henry, "This is my son Henry." She smiles and tilts her head to the side, "Yes I know who you are." I'm alerted by this and as a former bounty hunter I tense up, she must notice because she instantly says "Oh Darling, please do calm down, you'll frighten the boy. Now let's get down to business shall we?" Answering her own question she continues, "So it seems we have a mutual acquaintance, the only difference is I actually care for her, and you only wish to use her."

I shake my head, I'm not sure I'm hearing this right, "Regina, is a darling woman who has been nothing but kind to my family and as such, is considered family, so you'll do well to realize that she's not going anywhere, she has found her place here, with people who love her and care for her. Leave her be, do you hear me? Hasn't she suffered enough already? You go and find someone else to take care of your issues."

Pissed that she would talk to me in such a way I reply "Now listen here lady, I'm not going to take threats from you, whatever business Regina and I have, it's between Regina and I. No one is going to get in the middle of that, besides she has a son, a responsibility she must uphold." She laughs "A son? Who are you referring to? The boy who abandoned her without a seconds notice for his "real" mom? Please do not make me laugh. I warn you again, she is not alone this time and we will protect her from the likes of you and anyone else from that godforsaken town." She stands and set her seat back into place but doesn't leave before saying, "Enjoy your lunch, it's on me."

Huffing at the gull of that lady, I slouch down in my seat, and see Henry looking down at the floor, "Hey, Henry? You ok?" He looks at me with teary eyes "Is that how everyone sees it? That I abandoned her?" I shake my head "No Henry, people are just confused, remember they don't know she's The Evil Queen." Now he's the one who shakes his head, "She isn't The Evil Queen, she never was." I ponder over that in confusion, not sure of what he could mean.

The rest of the afternoon is quite uneventful compared to what happened at the bistro, but once Henry is locked in the bathroom, I take out my phone and dial a familiar number. "Hey Mickey, its Emma, listen I need you to get me some info, on some people."

* * *

"This is not something you just forget to tell the person you're with! We're talking about a kid!" We'd argued close to an hour, and I honestly thought that fight would've been the end of us, but I'm such an idiot! "I need some time, Regina. I can't handle this. I could forgive anything else, but a child? You can't just leave something like that behind." Don't get me wrong I love this woman and I hate hurting her, but she has a kid she never told me about. I might have overreacted and handled this whole situation badly but I just can't imagine my Regina, having a kid with another guy. Maybe I should've listened to her; I snapped right after she said, "I have a son.". I'm such a dick. I've done worse things than this, why did I overreact over something so stupid. I have to make this up to her. Something's off, my temper hasn't flared like this is a long time. I really hope I'm wrong and I just had a bad day, I cannot handle dealing with those things now. I still cannot believe I reacted like that, time? Really, Damon? You're so stupid sometimes! She's the best thing that ever happened to you and you screw it up! My phone rings and breaks through my thoughts, "Yeah? –Yeah ok, I'll be right there, administer a drip so that he'll be prepped for surgery." Shit, I'm going to have to wait till tomorrow to make it up to Regina. In a fit of rage a smash the whiskey tumbler I had been holding, glass cuts into my hand, damn it. Something is definitely wrong with me. I grab my things before heading for the hospital, I turn around feeling as if I'm being watched but no one's there. I shake my head and try to focus on walking, hopefully that will fix this "mood" of mine.

On a balcony across from the building a shadow muttered, "Soon, brother." ,before disappearing into the night.

* * *

_**Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Many things are to come, now that we've gotten the little tidbit of the past(half of it) out of the way, we head into the main arc of the story which I hope you guys will like, we'll be returning to Storybrooke soon enough, just to see how things are going.**_

_**Thank for reading! As always please remember to review!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Conversations

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was on mission for Doctor's Without Borders and there were limited communications on site. Nevertheless here's the next chapter, Enjoy.**_  
_**Let's see what is going on in Storybrooke.**_

* * *

Things have finally gotten better; the town seems to be recuperating from the downward spiral George had set it on. Rumpelstiltskin is back; apparently things with his son went south. He claims it was because of Belle, but I wouldn't be too sure, since he ditched her but whatever. Once he came to know George was running the town and had taken over his properties he lost it, I've never seen him so furious.

No one knows what happened with George, he disappeared and to be honest no one cares. Right now the town is being run by Granny, everyone thought that since she was a business owner for 28 years, she must have some sort of idea when it comes to figures, she took on the position yet the first thing she said at the town meeting was that this was only temporary.

I know I'm supposed to support Snow in her decisions, not only because she's our princess but also because she's my best friend, but if I'm being honest running Regina out of office was probably her worst decision. Emma told me about her plan to bring her back and all I can think is FINALLY!

Regina is the only way who has any idea how to keep this town on the straight and narrow, then again I feel bad because the only time this town has accepted her is when they need her. I hope Emma succeeds; it'd be good for Regina to see how the town has changed their perception of her.

I'm not nosy by any means but all I've been hearing for the past few months while I've been pouring coffee is people saying how much they wish Regina Mills was still here, the shocking part of that statement isn't the meaning but the way they referred to her, no longer The Evil Queen but as Regina Mills. Even if Emma fails and Regina doesn't return, I hope she has found happiness, she certainly deserves it.

* * *

I put the popcorn into a bowl, grab the drink and head into the living room where Kate is waiting for me. I hand over her drink and sit next to her on the couch. I'm happy to say that even after finding the truth about my past, things haven't changed at all. The only thing I'm sure was out of the ordinary was the tight hug from Rick the next day and that was that. They haven't mentioned anything from that day.

"So, tell me. How are things with Damon? " I smile thinking of him, I honestly thought we were over after that argument we had about Henry, but I was surprised to find him the next day on my doorstep with two dozen roses and quite the extensive apology. "We're good, he's still making up for that argument we had." She laughs at that and replies: "Doesn't he know you're a goner for his puppy eyes? One look and you're pudding." I swat at her arm "No, he doesn't know and I'll take that secret to my grave, can't have him getting too comfortable." She laughs even more at my comment.

After the brief, spontaneous bout of laughter, she finally settles down, I notice the somber look on her face and I know that she's hesitant about asking whatever it is she's holding back, I touch her arm in sign of acceptance, she sighs before responding: "I'm going to ask you something and I want you to know you don't have to answer it, if you don't want to. I won't get mad or anything." I nod and she continues, "Have you thought about what you're going to do with Henry? I mean, do you still want him in your life or are you going to cut ties completely? I'm not saying you should keep in touch, from what I've heard that kid had this coming, I just want you to be clear on the fact that we will support you 100% on whatever you choose."

I direct my gaze to the floor, I have no idea where to begin organizing my thoughts about Henry, I don't know what to do. When I left Storybrooke it was with the belief that he wanted nothing to do with me, now a year later he tracks me down and claims he loves me. I don't know how to handle that.

I tell her as much before she shakes her head. "I want you to do whatever makes you happy, no one here will judge you. We're your family Regina, and we don't want anyone to hurt you. I just get the feeling that as long as you're around this boy and his mother they will hurt you." I look down again, compared to this moment I feel as if I've never been conflicted, and that's an understatement. I know that Kate is right, as long as I surround myself by the folk of Storybrooke, I'll never be more than what I was. They made up their minds about me, long ago.

I sigh in frustration and at that same moment, Kate moves closer to me on the couch and gives me a one arm hug. "Don't worry, Gina. You'll figure it out; you're too brilliant not too. I just want you to know that whatever you choose, we'll be right there by your side." I smile at her and nod. I'll figure it out, eventually. For now it seems like Miss Swan and Henry won't leave, it's already been a month since they got here and they have yet to head back to Storybrooke. He's been trying to convince me to go out with him and spend time together, I have yet to agree.

It might seem cruel on my behalf to distance myself from the boy that once was my son. He'll always be an important part of my life, but with accepting his advances I'll be forced to return to the godforsaken town. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and I look to Kate, and notice her leaning her head on the back of the couch, and staring at her stomach, she pokes at her stomach in quite the comical manner.

"She'll be here soon, are you ready for that?" I say and she looks at me with a hopeful look on her face, "Honey, at this point I yearn for the moment when I'll see my feet once again, and not have to pee every 5 seconds. Don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic and I'm so happy that Rick and I managed to make this little person, but honestly I just want her out of me. I'm ready to hold her, hug her, rock her to sleep, kiss her goodnight. I imagine Rick staying up and telling her ridiculous stories off the top of his head, buying her anything she wants and spoiling her in whatever way he deems fit."

I laugh at the goofy grin on her face and at the visual her words transmit, I'm the first to admit that Rick will probably spoil this girl rotten, I hope Kate's ready to be the enforcer because Rick will let her get away with anything. I'm distracted by my doorbell ringing. I stand up wondering who it could be, when I open the door I notice, Henry and Miss Swan on my porch, "Regina, we need to talk."

I sigh and resist the urge to hit myself against the door, nevertheless that won't help. "Miss Swan I would love to engage in what I'm sure would be a titillating conversation, but I have guests at the moment. So could you please, call and schedule a meet for an appropriate time? Yes, good well you should be on your way." I step back and try to rid myself of their presence, nowhere near ready to have any sort of conversation with either of them, but she interjects, as always.

"I would but you never pick up, so you're going to get over yourself and talk to us for a minute, you owe us that much." I'm about to launch myself on a spiel about how I don't owe her anything but at that moment, Kate walks up and says: "I'm sure this argument is important and I'm sure you'll gladly rehash it at another time since I need to be in a hospital because my water just broke!" At her words I stare at her stomach and although I'd deny it later I panicked for a second. "Ok Kate, you can do this, we're going to head to the hospital now, ok? We'll call Rick from there." I remember that Damon borrowed my car since his was in the shop, well shit.

I turn to Miss Swan, "Drive us to the hospital and I'll sit and listen to whatever you have to talk to me about. " She stutters "What?—But- you- Her- No." Henry grabs her arms and shakes her, "Emma, get a hold of yourself, you're the savior, it's your job to help." She seems to snap out of it, "Right, hospital. Drive her. Right, Come on."

She heads to the car quickly, looking like a disgruntled mess. Henry throws his arms into the air, and mutters something about nerves of steel. He grabs Kate's other arm helping her along the front lawn and helps me place her in the back of the car. I get in the car with Kate and she grabs my hand, damn I fear she might actually break my hand. " OK Kate, remember the breathing exercises, 'Hee, Hee, Ha, Ha', just breathe, dear." She starts doing the breathing exercises, and loosens her grip a little. I'm slammed against the seat by Miss Swan's speedy departure from the house. I think I just boarded the Chariot of Hell.

* * *

_**Well Emma certainly knows how to handle herself in a tricky situation. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. All I can say is, this ride is about to get somewhat... bumpy. **_

_**Thanks for reading! Please Review, I love to hear your input.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Chariot from Hell

_**Here's another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.  
**_

* * *

"MISS SWAN FOR GOODNESS SAKE SLOW DOWN!" I yell for what seems the millionth time, she shakes her head and mutters something about not delivering a baby on the highway. I look at Kate, her grip hasn't relented one bit. "How are the contractions?" She bites her lip again, "Fan-fucking-tastic." Well that tells me all I need to know, I'm seriously reconsidering ever having children of my own.

"Miss Swan watch out for the biker!" I say too late because the next thing we hear is a thud against the hood of the car. Emma screeches to a stop and gets out quickly. "I'm so sorry! But my son's adoptive mother's friend is having a—"Kate grunts out a loud "Damn it, Blondie! He doesn't need the whole fucking story, hurry up or you're going to deliver this kid!" I see Emma nod and she tries to help the man off the hood of the car but he claims his ribs hurt and can barely breathe, Emma panics once again, before Henry, ever the voice of reason tell Emma to put him in the front passenger seat, he opens the door and sits next to me in the back.

Miss Swan finally having got the message, help the biker into the front seat and takes off again. Kate grips my hand even tighter, I didn't think that to be possible. Gods, I'm starting to loose feeling. I'm distracted from the ever growing numbness on my hand, by the biker's and Henry's yells of "Watch out!" She manages to stop the car just inches from elderly women crossing the street.

Emma gets out again and directs another apology towards the women, but one of them is holding a hand to their chest and the other is hitting Emma with her handbag and yelling, "What is your problem? She has heart issues."

I 'll admit to getting a sense of satisfaction at seeing her get battered, the sense of satisfaction is completely obliterated by a shock of excruciating pain from my hand, I look at Kate and notice she's started sweating a bit. "Emma Hurry!" The lady claims that her friend is having a heart attack so I grab Henry and sit him in my lap and Emma squeezes the two ladies in the back with us. "Emma, the contractions are closer together, hurry!"

She nods and speeds even more than before, she takes a particular hill a little too fast and the car ends up flying, for a second that certainly felt longer, the biker yells and the elderly woman who had hit Emma earlier, starts screaming: "Do you want to kill the entire city? You deranged, psychopathic witch! Slow down!" The woman continues with an endless loop of insults, some which I've never heard before.

On the way to the hospital a traffic cop starts blaring its siren at us till Miss Swan is forced to stop. Kate screeches in agony at being delayed again. Just as the officer in next to the car, and asks Emma "License and registration." Emma starts handing it over before Kate lowers her window and grabs the side of the officers' shirt.

"Listen to me- "She looks at the name tag "Fernandez, I'm a homicide detective, a very pregnant one at that, who knows how to commit the perfect crime and never get convicted for it, so you're going to let me go and let me have my child in a hospital where there's drugs, lots and lots, of pain killers. Or so help me God, you will become a victim. OK?" The cop nods and hands Emma back her license. He practically tosses it at her and gets back into his patrol car. Kate sits back down and exhales deeply. "NOW GET ME TO THE MOTHERFUCKING HOSPITAL, BLONDIE!" I cover Henry's ears at her outburst and Emma just nods quite profusely.

After a long terrifying ride we reach the ER, and I can see the nurses startled by the sheer number of people with different injuries or situations. Kate gets put into a wheelchair and wheeled into the obstetrics ward. Emma and Henry follow closely behind, Kate is taken into examination.

I use the chance to call Rick and tell him what's going on. "Rick, Kate's in labor. We're in Northwestern Memorial Hospital." He barks out a quick I'll be there before he hangs up. I go inside the examination room. "I called Rick, he'll be here soon." She shakes her head. "I can't do this, they just told me I'm only at 3cms, and I already feel like I'm dying." I try to hold back the chuckle that arises at her tone, and somehow I manage, "You can do this Kate, just try to sleep for a little while. You'll need your rest." She nods at my suggestion and I stay with her rubbing her back till she dozes off.

I head to the waiting room where I see Emma and Henry sitting. I sit next to Emma since it's only a row of three chairs. We look at each other for a second before all of us burst out laughing. The fit lasts long enough for a nurse to give us a dirty look and for Henry's face to turn completely red. It has certainly been an eventful night. "Regina!" I hear and I turn, I notice Rick, he hugs me for a second before asking me where Kate is, "She's fine, she's in that room over there, last I checked she was at 3cm, and she fell asleep before I left the room." He nods in gratitude and rushes to the room.

I sit back down, and sigh. "Well this has certainly been a night for the books." Emma nods and Henry just smiles at me. We sit there for a little while; Emma goes and gets coffee for the two of us and cocoa for Henry. During all this I'm wondering why they're still here, they could've left when they knew everything was fine. I ask Miss Swan as much and she replies: "We had to drive the birthing mother to the hospital and although it felt like the drive into hell, we won't leave till we know the little tyke is ok." I nod at her words; I'll admit I'm a little touched by her sentiment; I've turned into such a softie.

I know I'm going to regret this later, "Thursday at 4." She hums in question. "We'll get together to-talk. Thursday work for you?" She nods and smiles "I have nothing else to do, where?" I shake my head "There's a bistro on 13th street, Martha's little corner. We'll meet there." She frowns for a moment and I notice she's about to say something but before she can start we both hear a surprised, "Regina?"

I see Damon, walking down the hall in his scrubs toward me, "Are you alright? Is everything ok?" I place my hands on his chest to sooth his nerves "Don't worry, everything's fine, Kate's in labor." He smiles "Really? Have you been here long?" I shake my head "About an hour." He grins "I can't deliver her baby but I can get Chuck to help out, he's great and he's quick on his feet in case anything happens." I shake my head at him; he always wants to help, in one way or another.

* * *

I see Mom hug a handsome doctor; this must be the guy she's dating. Looking at them I notice they look at each other like grandma and grandpa looked at each other, actually no. They look more in love, if that's even possible. I notice Emma; clench her jaw at the sight of the two of them together. That's weird. Shaking my head I look at the doctor, he has to be her Prince Charming; he definitely has the looks for it. Mom pulls away for a second and looks at us, she looks down. It seems like she's trying to decide something. She looks at the doctor dude and says something, I couldn't hear what. She moves closer to us and starts speaking.

* * *

"Damon, this is Henry." I hesitate before adding, "My son." I nod in direction of Henry, he smiles at the endearment, his whole face lights up at being addressed in such a way. I sigh internally before continuing, "And this is Emma Swan, Henry's birth mother." I nod in direction of the blonde, she nods in acknowledgement. I see Damon extend his hand to shake Henry's hand. "Hello Henry, I'm Damon. It's nice to meet you."

Henry stands up and shakes his hand; he seems to be looking at Damon, as if he were sizing him up. He lets go of Damon's hand and sits down but continues appraising him. Damon repeats the same gesture with Emma, although this time I sense a bit of hostility from the blonde, I frown in confusion.

Why would she have a problem with Damon? I decide to deal with the matter at another moment; I sit down and focus on Henry who seems to have reached a decision. He gets off his seat and stands next to me, he leans over and whispers in my ear, "I like him; he's like your very own Prince Charming." I cringe internally at the reference, I rather not be reminded of those two thank you very much, but I can appreciate the meaning of his words. He pulls away and goes to sit down again.

Damon grabs a chair from the nurses' station and places it next to me. We talk amongst the two of us for a little while before Henry decidedly gets bored and for entertainment decides to play 20 questions. "Hey Mom, How did you guys meet?" I look at Damon and smile at the memory, he looks at me and I nod.

"Well Henry," He starts "Your mom and I met in probably the most unromantic and most clichéd way ever. The first time we saw each other, she was making her way home from work and I had gone for a run around an area of town I wasn't used to visiting but that particular day I wanted to see a new side of the city. I was distracted just focusing on the ground and the music on my iPod, when all of the sudden I bump into this beautiful brunette. I felt bad, because I know how fast I was going and I must have hit her hard, but she righted herself and after a few words she went on her way."

I look at Henry and I notice him smile through the story, Damon takes a slight pause before launching into the second part of our tale together. "The second time we saw each other was in a coffee shop around the area where we had first bumped into one another. I was in line to order and she had just received her coffee, all I know is she turned around so suddenly and at that exact moment I moved forward, I knocked her drink over her so she ended up wearing her coffee."

He laughs at that and I hit him in the arm. "It's not funny, thank goodness that thing was somewhat lukewarm otherwise it would've really hurt." He laugh decreases somewhat but doesn't disappear completely, "Anyways" I interject, deciding to continue the story by myself. "After the whole incident he bought me another drink and proceeded to ask me out with the cheesiest line about fate."

He scoffs as if offended, "Cheesy? It wasn't cheesy!" I look at him and quirk an eyebrow, "Seriously? It wasn't cheesy? You're going to stand by that assessment?" He shakes his head in amusement and grins "Well it worked didn't it?" I smile at him and he leans in and gives me a quick kiss. His pager beeps and he groans before grabbing it from his waist, he looks at it and stands up. "Sorry love, I have to go. I'm needed for an emergency bypass." He leans in and gives me another kiss, "Keep me posted on Kate; I'll try to get back here before she gives birth." I smile at him "Take your time. I'll call you later." He grins and leaves in a rush to the other side of the ER.

Henry moves and takes Damon's chair, "I like him, he's good for you, you both, like, glow when you're around each other, and he's a doctor. That's SO COOL!" I laugh at his enthusiasm, maybe our relationship will never be the same and he will leave soon enough, but at least I'll have the memories of moments like these, memories that will allow me to truly move on from my past. I'm broken out of my thoughts by Rick coming out of the room and informing us that Kate is now at 5cm. It's definitely going to be a long wait.

Miss Swan stands up "Coffee anyone?" Both Rick and I nod. She heads down to the cafeteria with Henry. Rick bumps me with his shoulder "So that's Henry?" I nod "That's Henry." He shakes his head in agreement and replies "He's cute." I laugh at his completely idiotic comment, "Indeed he is."

He wraps an arm around me and hugs me for a minute before I nudge him and tell him to return to his wife, "I'm fine, Rick. Go be with Kate, she needs you right now." He chuckles "Gina, she's the one who kicked me out of the room. She claimed that since I was the reason for her agony, I might as well do something productive and come see if you were OK." I laugh at Kate's sentiments and acknowledge internally that this is not even a fourth of all the insults she'll launch at Rick during of the duration of her labor.

"Little secret about us women, Rick. We say we don't want you there, when in fact we mean the total opposite." At my words he scrambles back into the room. This is certainly an interesting night.

* * *

_**What's going on with Emma? Why is she so hostile towards Damon?**_  
_**Will Kate deliver a healthy baby? Will she kill Rick? **_  
_**How will the little luncheon go between Emma, Henry and Regina?**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please remember to review, I love to read what you guys think of the story so far.**_  
_**Thanks for Reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Waiting

_**Here's the next installment. I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

We had been sitting in this waiting room for almost 4 hours now, apparently Regina's friend, Kate, was going to be one of the unlucky ones, who had an almost eternal labor. I can still remember the horrific pain that made you feel as if you were being split apart. I shudder internally before trying to distract myself from that memory, I'm grateful for Henry, but that was an awful experience.

As I'm sitting here, I notice that Regina has fallen asleep and is now resting on top of -Grin; he had arrived earlier after he was done with his surgery, big whoop he's a surgeon, so what? He arrived accompanied by a friend of his, a supposed Dr. Charles Drake. Regina instantly swooned at his Oh-so-helpful disposition. All I could think of was, what the hell? What happened to the woman who was a fire-breathing dragon? Don't get me wrong I admire this side of her but I miss the woman who would ruffle my feathers and find a way to crawl under my skin.

I miss the woman who actually had a backbone and didn't swoon over an idiot with a pretty face, If only she knew what I found out about him. Most of the people she's surrounded herself with a somewhat honorable but this asshole is just that, an asshole with a secret agenda. Call me cruel or whatever but I'm not going to let Regina be played by this idiot.

Regardless of the fact that she may be "happy", the Regina I know, would want to know the truth and then she would probably rip his heart out. I know she probably won't like me snooping in her life, but Henry sure as hell wants a relationship with her, so I had to make sure that these new people she surrounded herself with were safe.

Which is why I got an old friend to run background checks on all of her new "family", and boy was I surprised by what I found, apparently the Martha lady, was Broadway diva, that certainly explained her theatrics that day at the restaurant, the Rick guy who hugged her earlier as soon as I stood up, yes I noticed, is apparently a bestselling author whose favorite pastime is shadowing a detective, which brings it all full circle to Kate, the homicide detective, who joined the academy after the untimely demise of her mother. The story of these people's life could surely be turned into a TV show.

I don't care about the others; they all seem like really nice people. My problem starts and ends with the asshole sitting not 3ft from me.

* * *

I feel someone staring at me, once I open my eyes, I notice the blonde girl, Emma Swan, almost glaring a hole into me. If looks could kill, I'd be as good as dead by now. She notices my gaze and glares even more. I shift my eyes and look towards the nurses' station; even as I do this I can still feel her eyes on me. Quite frankly it makes me uncomfortable, it reminds me of what seems like a lifetime ago when my brother and I would be reprimanded by the coun-, "Dr. Zedler? The ER requires you urgently." I'm broken out of my musing by a nurse addressing me, I nod at her, and gently wake Regina, "Love, I have to go, ER needs me." She nods sleepily and rubs her eyes in an adorable fashion. I kiss her goodbye and leave towards the opposite wing of the hospital.

* * *

I sigh, it has been a long night, and the days fatigue has caught up with me. Damon just left for another surgery, honestly I'm surprised he's still able to walk in a straight line, much less operate, then again, he's probably used to the long shifts. "Do you love him?" I turn my head in direction of the words spoken, I'm bothered by her inquiry, she has no right to meddle in my life much less question anything, "I hardly doubt I owe you any answers Miss Swan, what I do with my life, whom I do it with, is none of your concern," She nods reluctantly and looks away. I sigh once again and settle back in my original position.

My mind has been wandering all over the place when suddenly I notice Rick come out of the room with tearful eyes, and a foolish grin on his face. He runs up and hugs me as tight as he possibly can without inflicting internal damage. "It's a girl. I have a baby girl." He mumbles against my shoulder and I'm taken aback by the amount of emotion in his voice. I hug him back tighter and reply "You're going to be a wonderful dad, Rick. I just know it." We spend a couple of minutes hugging before he tells me to come to the room with him that Kate wants to see me.

As I walk into the room I see Kate, looking probably as disheveled as I've ever seen her but with this radiant smile on her face. She beckons me over and grabs my hand as soon as I'm in touching distance. "Hey, Regina I want you to meet, Alexis." She gestures at the tiny bundle, all covered up in her arms, instantly I'm choked up by the emotion. I feel a hand being rested in the small of my back and look over my shoulder to see Damon, he smiles at me before gazing upon Alexis once again.

"She's beautiful, she's going to have all the boys falling over her," Kate laughs softly careful not to jostle the baby and Rick stiffens at my words. Rick glares jokingly at me and clears his throat, both him and Kate look at Damon and I. "Regina, Damon" Rick begin, "We've been thinking for a while, about the lives we lead and how that would affect Alexis. We love our baby girl, and if something ever happened to us, we want to know, that she would be taken care of, that she would be loved and would be provided a life filled with happiness. Which is why both Kate and I, decided that we want you two to be her godparents."

Kate interjects "We both love you guys, and we know someday it'll be the two of you in a room like this. I know if Rick and I couldn't be here you would do right by her. You guys don't have to feel obliged to say yes to this, we just thought it would be—"

I squeeze Damon's hand in support as he interrupts her, "Say no more Kate, Regina and I would be honored to be her godparents, we just met her and we already love her." I nod alongside him, agreeing with every word. "Nothing will happen to either of you, you'll be around for every milestone and every in-between, Regina and I will gladly be there, we'll be the cool godparents who spoil her when mommy and daddy are being mean." He finishes his words with a dazzling smile and everyone in the room laughs at the visual. I can already imagine a reprimanded Alexis, seeking support in both Damon and me.

After spending some time with Alexis, the nurse comes in to take her back to the nursery ward. We leave the room deciding to let Rick and Kate rest and process the nights', more like mornings' events. As we reach the waiting room, Damon grabs my hand and says "I'm going to go get the car." I nod and head toward Emma and Henry, who are still in their seats. "They had a healthy baby girl, just perfect, rosy cheeks, all 10 fingers and toes." I answer her unstated question. She nods and smiles, "I'm happy for them." She says she grabs Henry and picks him up; his head lolls a bit so I adjust it on her shoulder. "Thanks." I shake my head, "No need. I'll see you Thursday at 4, Miss Swan." She nods once again and we both make our ways towards the exit, heading in out opposite direction afterwards.

As I'm sitting in the car, I can't help but remember when Henry was that small. He was such a happy baby, rarely cried, always smiling. I smile to myself at the memories. Damon grabs my thoughts. "Good memories?" I nod at his question. "The best." He smiles at me "I like him, you know?" I look at him "Who? Henry?" he nods again "Yes, he reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago, though I don't think his mother likes me very much." I frown at that, he noticed Miss Swan's hostility then, "I don't know why she would have a problem with you, she just met you, so I do not understand her blatant dislike for you."

At that moment we reach the house and we both decide to just leave the conversation for a more appropriate hour, after all we're both dead on our feet. After a quick shower and a change into some comfortable clothes we both crawl into bed. As soon as I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around me, we both fall asleep.

The days fly by and Thursday has arrived. I prepare myself to meet Miss Swan at the bistro, hoping that this conversation won't be as tawdry as I imagine it'll be. A little hope never killed anyone, but I'm completely sure that this is all another ploy to convince me to go back to Storybrooke. Nevertheless I'll go simply to make sure that my point get across, I will not return to Storybrooke, you'll have to take me in chains and heavily sedated and I sincerely doubt her Charming heritage will allow her to do such things.

I enter the bistro and greet some of the staff, "Hey Regina! You're in early." Laura one of the waitresses states, I smile at her and reply "I'm just meeting someone here for a quick lunch, I'll punch in later." She nods in understanding and leaves to tend another table. I turn to the right side of the bistro and notice Miss Swan and Henry sitting in a corner table near the window. Henry notices my presence and waves at me; I make my way over there and sit next to him.

"Hi, mom." He says, I nod at him in acknowledgement. I direct my gaze towards Miss Swan, "Well you have me here. What did you wish to discuss?" She opens her mouth to respond but I interject quickly "Before you start Miss Swan, I wish to reaffirm the fact that I'm not returning to Storybrooke, if that is the purpose of this afternoon, then I suggest you cut your losses and move on." She tenses before deflating and sighing deeply, she looks at Henry and he grumbles something about going to the bathroom.

"Regina, there's something I'd like to talk to you about and I know you're going to get mad, but please listen to me first before you start yelling and insulting me." I look at her suspiciously wondering what the hell she's talking about, taking in her look I know she won't say anything till I agree, so I hesitantly nod my head.

I notice her pull out a folder and she breathes in deeply before starting. "After the first night in Chicago where Henry saw you with your boyfriend and your friend's daughter, he was heartbroken. I seriously thought that your relationship with him was over, but by the next day that assessment was seriously wrong, so after meeting your friends, I decided that it would be good to check them out. I wanted to know what kind of people were going to be around Henry."

The gull of this woman, how dare she intrude in my life like this, I open my mouth to give her a piece of my mind. "Now Regina you promised, so just listen. I practically came up empty handed, your friends are really good people, few indiscretions here and there but nothing alarming, there is nothing wrong with Mrs. Rodgers or Mr. and Mrs. Castle, but there is something terribly wrong with your boyfriend."

I look at her in shock, what in hell is she thinking, does she seriously believe that anything she says will shake my relationship with Damon? If so she is sadly mistaken. "This is too many steps beyond far, Miss Swan. You have no right digging into my life and you sure as hell have no right intervening in it. Whatever Damon has done, he probably had his reasons and I will not sit here and have you slander the man I love." She shakes her head at my outburst before saying "That's just it Regina, the man you love doesn't exist."

I look at her puzzled. "There is no record of a Damon Zedler. He doesn't exist. Whoever that man is, he sure as hell isn't Damon Zedler." I stand up, "I've heard enough Miss Swan, please see yourself out. For the record Miss Swan, whatever you think you've found changes nothing." I state before walking off in direction of my office, never looking back and seeing if she's left or not.

I close the door and stay there for the interval of time before my shift starts. Through the hours I cannot help but let Miss Swan's words roam around my head, what if Damon is lying to me? Surely, it's forgivable. I will not judge him considering he does not know the entirety of my past either, but I still can't shake the idea that there might be something amiss.

* * *

"Dr. Zedler, you have a visitor." I hear my assistant Clarisse inform me through the intercom, I rack through my brain trying to remember if I had any appointment but I come up empty, shaking my head, I reply. "Very well Clarisse, send whoever it is in." I continue signing off on some documents the hospital records department requires, when I hear "Hello, Brother." A shiver runs down my spine and Im assaulted by what seem like a million memories, I manage to gather the courage necessary to look up and see the man I haven't seen in so long, only one word escapes me once I do. "Tristan."

* * *

_**Brother dearest is back and he promises trouble with his return.**_  
_**Drama is coming my friends, and now the story will start getting more complex.**_  
_**Please review and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Found

_**Sorry for the long wait, I'm finally back in the States. So I'll be able to post more often. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and without further ado, the next installment.**_

* * *

"Hello brother, long time no see." I nod slowly still not believing what I'm seeing. "You seem surprised to see me, why is that?" he asks. I stand up and turn to the window. "It's been years Tristan, when I left home I was quite clear, I was not to be followed." He scoffs "We only humored your tantrum, we never expected you to stay away this long." I turn in anger "It was no tantrum, I left because of what I had become." He rolls his eyes and replies "Please, you ran from your responsibilities, Mother and I cleaned up your mess, she took your place, but it was never a permanent solution. We expected you to return, we never believed you would abandon your family in such a way. You have a duty to uphold, especially towards our mother."

I slam my fists in anger at his words "I did not abandon my family! I left to protect everyone from what I had become; I left because I represented a huge danger towards everyone! I killed the woman I loved!" He sits and clicks his tongue "Damon, Damon, Damon, that temper of yours still hasn't resolved itself? It's been years after all." At his comment I notice how I've managed to lose it in 5 minutes. I right my posture and fist my hands at my sides and try to calm down. "Leave, brother. There is nothing for you here; I've built a life here, one I'm proud of. I'm surrounded by friends, people I love- "He interjects with a laugh "You have truly managed to delude yourself haven't you? Tell me, do you think any of those so called acquaintances will side with you if they knew the truth? If you believe so then let me be the one to bring you back down to earth."

I look down at his words. He stands from his chair and places a hand on my shoulder, "Damon, lies are not a proper foundation for any relationship. The truth is always known, it can never be hidden forever." He squeezes my shoulder before walking towards the door. "You are my brother and I love you, that hasn't changed, I still see who you are, which is why I won't leave town without you. I'll let you ponder over one thought before I leave though, Gregory is back." At the mention of that name I look up and notice the seriousness in his face. "That is not possible." He shakes his head "Time to revise your definition of the word impossible, you'll find that with the disappearance of your presence certain things have weakened. I'll see you soon, brother." He finishes before leaving.

I sigh and fall into my chair, how can Gregory be back? I wonder what he wants; now at this point after so many years, when I finally have my happiness my past decides to come back. I growl in frustration and throw a crystal tumbler to the wall at the far end of my office. I frown at my outburst, barely an hour and I'm already losing control over my temper. I sigh in frustration and try to figure out how I'll fix this. I grab my keys and leave the office early, I need to find Regina, she's the only one who can calm me down right now.

* * *

I sit on a bench looking through a newspaper when I see my brother race out of the hospital into his car; surely he'll head to see that girlfriend of his. I'll have to arrange a way to meet her face to face. At that exact moment I notice a particular ad, with a wide grin I stand and walk to my car. "Game on, Damon." I mutter to myself and drive off.

Once at my destination, I ask one of the waitresses if the owner is in. She gestures me to wait and heads into the back, this will be easier than I thought. She comes out and after few shared words leads me into the owners' office. "Hello dear, my name is Martha. How can I help you?" I smiles charmingly, "Pleasure to meet you Martha, I'm Tristan. I saw your ad on the paper and wish to apply for the job."

* * *

I'm startled by a sudden knock on my door and stand up from the couch I was lounging on with Henry to open the door. Once I do I'm startled by the sight, "Damon what's wr-" I can't even finish my question before he engulfs me into a hug, possibly the tightest one he's ever given me. If I'm quite honest it's a little hard to breathe. He must sense my discomfort because he loosens his grip a bit.

I place my left hand at the base of his neck and thread my fingers through the short hair there, while my other hand gently soothes his back. His harsh breaths slowly calm down, and eventually I'm able to pull back, I place my hand on his cheek and stare at those deeply distressed blue eyes; my heart breaks at the storm that's brewing there. "What's wrong, dear?"

He shakes his head and looks down, "Please, distract me, make me forget, tomorrow we can face it but for today let's just be ourselves, let's just be us." I nod hesitantly but seeing he desperately needs a reprieve from his mind I gesture him inside. He sees Henry and waves at him, Henry smiles at him and waves back. "We were going to bake this afternoon, want to join us?" He nods excitedly and we all head into the kitchen. Once there I leave Henry and Damon alone for a moment while I head up the stairs to search for my restaurant gear seeing that Henry will need something to keep his clothes clean.

"So you had a bad day?" I'm distracted from my thoughts by a soft voice; I look to my side and notice Henry looking at me with worried eyes. I nod and try to appease the boy by saying "Bad day at the hospital." Which isn't a lie but isn't the whole truth either. He gets off the stool and walks closer to me, "You know when I was little, I broke my arm at the playground. I was really sad, so mom told me that whenever I felt like that, I could hug her as tight as I could, it always made me feel better." I smile at him in endearment, imagining a younger Henry hugging the breath out of Regina, I'm comforted by the visual

"Your mom gives the best hugs, doesn't she?" He nods and smiles, at that Regina walks in holding one of her chef's garbs. "Henry, you'll have to wear one of these to keep your clothes clean." I see Henry nod excitedly, Regina helps him slip into the jacket and as he's looking down she pulls her chef's hat from seemingly nowhere and places it on his head, it's a little big so it covers his eyes, we all laugh at the sight.

"So who's ready to start baking?" Henry starts bouncing all over the room like the energizer bunny, and as I sit there watching the woman I love and her son make cupcake batter, I'm overwhelmed by the amount of love I feel. I was never one for sentimentality but I don't know what it is about this woman that has the capacity of opening me up like this. I'm immersed in my thoughts when suddenly something cold hits my face, I scrape whatever the substance is from my eyes so I can open them, once I do I notice a smirking Regina, and an equal expression on Henry's face.

Deciding to end my brooding, I quickly state "You two have five seconds to run before I get you and make you pay for this." At that they both run toward the backyard, I catch Henry in a matter of seconds, "Hey Damon!" I turn by reflex and that's when I notice Regina holding the garden hose, neither of us has time to run when she starts squirting it and soaking both of us.

I turn towards Henry at my side, "You know Henry, it seems somewhat unfair your mom is still dry, why don't we fix that." He nods eagerly and we both run towards her, I pick her up and Henry takes the hose, proceeding to soak the two of us completely.

We laugh for what seems like hours, and after another soak the three of us end up lying on the grass, with Henry between the two of us. We lay on the grass for a while; just looking at the clouds and hearing Henry identify shapes in them. I don't care what Tristan believes, I'm not giving this up.

* * *

After the impromptu garden hose war and the subsequent cloud game, we all dry up and I make hot cocoa to heat up Henry and coffee for Damon and me. I notice Henry dozing off; I wonder when Miss Swan will be here to pick him up. I decide to find my cellphone, after a good 20mins looking for it, I find it under the living room couch of all places, how it got there is beyond me.

I turn on the screen and notice 2 text messages from Emma, apparently something came up so Henry will be staying with me. That woman and her secrecy, I swear I'll never understand it. I tell Damon of the development, noticing Henry has fallen asleep, he picks him up and carries him up the stairs, I follow him to the guest room where he lays him down and leaves to allow me a few minutes with him.

I brush his hair back and kiss his forehead, my little prince; I've missed him so much. I know I shouldn't hope for things to be like this forever but I can't help myself. I would love for him to stay with me, as I'm brushing my hand through his hair he wakes up. "I had fun mom." I smile at him and nod "Me too, dear." He cuddles up to me "It's nice having a guy in the house. I like him, he's good for you."

I laugh at his words "You think so?" He nods "He makes you smile, you didn't smile much back home." I don't know how to respond to that but thankfully I don't have to since he's already dozed off again. I stand up and tuck him in before turning off the light and keeping the door slightly ajar.

* * *

As I walk into my bedroom I notice Damon sitting on the window seat looking out the window, I walk closer to him and rest my hand on his shoulder, "It'll be alright. Whatever it is that's troubling you it'll be alright." I squeeze his shoulder in support before heading in direction of the en-suite bathroom, knowing that he'll ponder over his thoughts for a little while longer before joining me in the shower.

I step into the shower, I stand there thinking about what could possibly be torturing him so, I don't have to wait long before I feel a cool breeze, and hear the shower door being closed. I feel his arms snake through my sides and form a grip against my stomach. He leans his head on my shoulder and grips me tight before speaking, "Today I ran into someone I believed I would never see again, this someone threatens everything I am now, everything I've built here." I slide my arms over his on my stomach and squeeze them a bit, in a sign of acknowledgement, I can understand someone from the past coming up and messing with the life you've built, i.e. Emma Swan, two times now.

He continues after my gesture, "Love, I need you to promise me something." I nod and he holds me even tighter before saying "Things might start coming to light, with his arrival. I need you to promise me that no matter what you hear, no matter what is said, you'll trust me and let me explain." He turns me over and stares in my eyes, "Love, I need you to promise me this." Seeing the distress and hardly restrained desperation in his eyes, I reply. "I promise, dear." He exhales and leans his forehead against mine,

"You're my world Regina, and without you I'd be lost. I want you to know that in my eyes, my life started the second I met you. I love you so much; sometimes it feels like my heart is going to burst because of how much love I feel for you. I know this is all probably really sappy, but I need you to know that I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

I hug him to me, in awe of his words. "I love you too and I know what you mean; at times it feels like I could just combust by emotion alone. Worry not my love, no matter what comes to light; I'll stand by you as you did me when things with Henry went awry. I too started truly living when I met you, and I won't let anything ruin us."

He smiles and gives me a firm but soft kiss, which soon grows more passionate, "What do you say about letting me show you how much I love you?" I smile at his wording, typical man, always thinking with the head below the waist. "I don't know; think you could convince me of the fact?" I smiles coyly and send him a seductive look. "I'm quite willing to try, if you'll let me."

He leans in and tries to kiss me but I back out and slip out of the shower, I dry myself off before turning and addressing him "Catch me." I run back into my room but barely make it before I'm lifted into the air and deposited on the bed.

"Caught you." He grins and his hair drips all over me "Now what will you do with your prize?" He smiles and leans down to deliver what is quite possibly the most earth shattering kiss of my existence. "I love you." He whispers before kissing me again and proving his words, many times over.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, with a call from Martha, saying I need to head to the restaurant a little earlier today. I agree and I'm about to stand up and head into the shower when an arm slips through my waist and pulls me back into bed. "No. Stay. Bed. Me." I laugh at his lack of coherence and reply "Damon, dear. I need to head into the restaurant; Martha has found a new sous chef and needs me to break him in."

He shakes his head and pouts at me, I must say him pouting and those puppy dog eyes, could certainly convince me under the right circumstances, he looks simply adorable. "Do you have to go to the hospital?" He shakes his head "No, day off." I smile and ponder something, I wonder if it'll be too much.

"What?" I look at him "I know that face, that's your deliberating face, you only wear that expression when you're trying to make a decision, so I ask what is it?" I smile at his perceptiveness and give him a quick kiss before asking "Do you think you can watch Henry? Miss Swan will be by to pick him up by tonight, I thought I would have the day off but Martha called me in."

He smiles and sits up "You want me to watch Henry? Seriously?" I frown a bit at his wording "If it's too much I underst—"I'm cut off by a loud "NO! Of course I would love to spend the day with him; I'm just excited by the fact that you'll let us spend the day together, alone, without you or Miss Swan." I give him another kiss "Nonsense, dear." I stand up and head toward the shower but before I lean against the doorway and ask "You would want to join me, would you?" It takes him less than two seconds before he's right before me.

* * *

Regina just left and even though I'm excited about spending the day with Henry, I'm a little nervous. I don't have a lot of time to linger on my insecurities before I hear footsteps behind me and a drawn out yawn. "Where's mom?" I try to smile reassuringly "Your mom had to go into work today. She'll be back later." He looks at me a bit confused "Is Emma coming to pick me up then?" I shake my head "She'll pick you up at 6." He looks even more confused. "Who's going to watch me then?" I smile and reply "Me."

He shrugs and says "Why not? So what are we going to do today?" I grin at my just thought of plan "Do you like fairs, Henry?" He nods eagerly "Then go on and get dressed, we're going to go get brunch and then we'll go to the fair." He nods and then runs up the stairs I yell at him to not run, he slows down but still goes up hurriedly. I shake my head in amusement, today is definitely going to be fun.

* * *

I walk into the bistro and find Martha expecting me at one of the main tables, "Darling, it's so good to see you, I feel like I haven't seen you in months." I laugh at that, since she just returned from a spa trip she went to upstate. "Martha it's only been a week." I reply "Well, absence definitely make the heart grow fonder. Kate will be by later with Alexis later, we'll all have lunch together." I smile at her exuberance. "Ah, the man of the hour is here."

Martha gestures me towards the entrance, in particular to a young man standing there, "Regina, I'd like you to meet our new sous chef." He smiles and extends his hand in my direction, "Pleasure to meet you Regina, I've heard wonderful things about you, I'm Tristan."

* * *

_**Looks like Tristan will cause a bit of trouble in order to get his brother back home.**_

_**I'd love to hear your input on how the story is going so far, so please review and thank you for reading.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Revelations

_**I apologize for not updating sooner, but the internet is always crappy on site. I'm posting this at an airport, so the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Enough of my drivel without further ado, please enjoy.**_

* * *

I know Regina doesn't condone Henry eating a lot of junk, but honestly I don't get how she can say no to the kid. He most definitely has his puppy dog face mastered; in the entire afternoon we have spent in the fair, I have yet to manage a coherent and absolute refusal to something he wants. Then again, I want the kid to like me so maybe I am being more of a softy than usual.

After buying his latest treat, I direct us toward a bench. "So, you and my mom…" He starts, I start panicking a little, I'm wondering where he's going to go with this. He seems to be trying to figure out his wording, "Are you going to marry her?" I choke a little; I'm surprised he brought this up.

"Would you be ok with me proposing to your Mother?" He tilts his head in a way that is completely reminiscent of Regina. "Depends." Now I'm completely nervous, and slightly confused, what if I don't amount to his expectations. Ok, Damon pull it together, no need to panic, if only my past self could see me now—I've gotten sidetracked. I clear my throat, "Depends on what?" He replies "Well, do you love mom? Truly love her?"

I smile at him, if only he knew his Mother was my whole world, that for her I've defied my brother, my family. "Your mother is my sole reason for existence, Henry. I've never met anyone quite like her and trust me; I've met many interesting people in my day. I can never imagine my life with anyone but her by my side; she's filled my life with a love so pure that it has changed me in the best way possible. She's probably the only person capable of making me feel safe." Isn't that the truth, if only they knew. As that thought comes up I'm instantly reminded of my brother and his warning of Gregory's return.

I sigh before clearing my thoughts, I look to him and he appears to be deep in thought, I stare at him for a brief moment hoping that this will be the extent of his questions, "Would you give up everything to keep her?" I smile and nod in acquiescence. "If she were lost would you try to find her?" It's a weird question, where would she go in the first place? Nevertheless, Gregory pops up in my thoughts once again, "I will always find her, Henry." I vow not only to him but myself also. He smiles in a weird way as if he knows something I don't, and starts laughing a bit.

He recovers and says "Ok, then. You can marry my mom." I smile, completely happy and excited but the moment is cut short when Henry climbs a bench and grabs me by the lapels of my jacket. "But if you hurt her, I promise you, you'll regret it." I decide not to patronize him simply because well, he's a little intense, so I just nod and smile. "OK then, so what now?" he asks.

I look at my watch and see its only 3:00pm. "Henry, what do you say to leaving this place? I want to get something." He nods and we both head towards the entrance, we get into the car and shortly we arrive towards our destination. At the sign on the door he looks at me and smiles. I nod at him so he goes in, as soon as we walk in a saleswoman instantly greets us "Hello, Welcome to Tiffany's. How may I help you?

* * *

I've spent the entire morning training Tristan—the new sous chef, in all the main platters the bistro offers, well if you could call this training, he's quite talented therefore he doesn't need much instruction. We've spent most of the morning just getting to know eachother and I have to say he is very interesting and funny. Never in my life have I been so close to spitting out my drink. "Very good Tristan you are quite accomplished, I must ask, wherever did you learn?"

He smiles as if reminiscing, "When I was little, my mother and father were quite busy; my brother was the eldest, since he was a child he was groomed to take over the family business and so as the youngest son, I had to find ways to entertain myself, escaping my governess was one of them. I would usually run toward the kitchen where the head lady, her name was Clarisse, would teach me everything she knew. "I smile at his story; based on his expression it's obvious he cared for her greatly.

"What was she like?" he blushes quite adorably "She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, much like yourself. " Now I'm the one blushing at his comment, "Forgive me, it seems I have lost my filter." I laugh at his comment before replying "No need to apologize." He smiles at me, I don't know what it is about Chicago, but the men here have the most dazzling smiles.

"As I was saying she was an extremely beautiful, sweet and kind woman. She knew her way around a kitchen better than anyone I ever met. She was exceedingly intelligent, that woman could easily beat my brother at chess and he was undefeated, not even my father could defeat him. It wasn't till I grew a bit older that she decided that in order to be a proper gentleman, I needed to know how to cook." I laugh at that and he smiles at me.

"She was an enigma of a woman, had imposing presence about her, many men fell at her feet. I always said that in another life she could've ruled the world, just with her beauty alone, the rest was an added bonus. I guess the two of you have a lot in common." He places his right hand over mine and looks me in the eyes. I'll admit that he's quite handsome and under other circumstances I would give into the temptation, but I'm with Damon, so I remove my hand from under his.

He clears his throat, "So the key is to braise the lamb?" thankful for the much needed change of subject, I immediately jump onto further instructions. We continue on as if nothing happened yet all day I can't help but wonder, what the hell am I playing at?

* * *

"Emma! It's been months what are you waiting for? It's time for you to come back home." I sigh at the same argument that has been thrown around for weeks now. "I know, Snow. But I still have to convince Regina to return, she's made a life here, has friends, a family." I say petulantly, momentarily reminded of that Damon asshole.

"Screw Regina then! Are you seriously going to stall your life any longer?" I sigh once again before hanging up. Partially she's right, but I honestly can't help but want to stay here. I've missed the world, I've missed big cities. Don't get me wrong I like Storybrooke, but it gets stifling after a while. My entire life I've been used to leaving places whenever I outgrow them, now I'm forced to stay in this one horse town. I care for my parents and I've made a few friends but I continue to question if that is enough, Henry wants to stay close to Regina. He's been asking me to find a place and just stay here; it's amazing how fast this kid changes tracks.

I face a huge crossroads in my life right now, return to Storybrooke and remain a prisoner with the added company of my parents and a town that idolizes me or stay here and build a life around Henry and Regina.

"She hung up on me!" I shriek at Charming, he looks at me and sighs deeply. "Did you get to tell her about the portal?" I shake my head. "No, she hung up before I could." As if worrying about my daughter traipsing about after my sworn enemy isn't enough now I have to worry about stupid portals opening mysteriously. When will all this worry end?

I sit next to Charming on the couch and breathe deeply before asking "Did Gold mention anything about it?" He shakes his head "He said someone definitely came through but it certainly wasn't from The Enchanted Forest, Neverland " I stare at him in confusion, "That's easy then, it opened from Wonderland." He nods "It could be which means Cora's followers might be seeking their leader."

I sigh heavily, great! More trouble.

* * *

I've ended my shift at the restaurant; my brother definitely has good taste in women. Regina is not only beautiful but smart and witty, such a pity that she will be hurt because of this. My charms got me close enough today but I'm going to have to slow down a bit and wait for the most opportune moment, or she'll continue to reject me. I know I planted the doubt in her today; she was tempted I could see it. Now I just have to find a way for her to give in.

I need to come up with a plan, soon. Mother needs us and I cannot afford for her strength to decline even more. Damon must return with me in a weeks' time or I fear she won't be strong enough to keep holding everything together.

I head towards the loft I've rented out for the week, once there I throw myself onto my bed It's been a long eventful day, soon enough I drift onto sleep.

_I'm surrounded by destruction, the whole place seems to have gone through a storm, amidst the destruction I instantly recognize it as my family's house. I seem to be in the living room in front of the fire place; I look around and notice a glass tumbler in my hand. I place it on the rim of the fireplace and turn around; I immediately notice Regina standing in front of me. _

"_What are you doing here?" I ask her. She smiles coyly and replies "Giving you what you want, what we both desire." She leans in and kisses me for all she's worth; it intensifies before she pulls away and smiles before whispering "I love you, Tristan." She kisses me again but we're separated by my brother ripping us apart and throwing me across the room._

"_How could you do this to me? I'm your brother!" I stand up and look around glad to see Regina seems to have left; I wouldn't want her to be exposed to my brother's temper. I try to approach him "I'm sorry brother. I never meant for this to happen it just did. I never wanted to fall in love but I just did." _

_He seems to turn three shades redder before bellowing "Just did? Do you have any idea what you've done to me? She's the love of my life." I step back at the force of his words "She might be yours, but you aren't hers. She loves me Damon, and I love Regina!" I yell at him, he approaches me as if to str—_

I wake up startled and breathing heavily, "What the hell?"

* * *

We got the ring for my mom; it's beautiful the nice lady at the store helped us find the perfect one. Emma just picked me up from Mom's house; it was fun being around Damon all day. But I can tell something happened to her while she was at work because she seemed distracted all through dinner and the movie we watched. I could tell Damon was worried too, I hope everything is ok. I look at Emma and notice that she also has a thoughtful look on her face.

"So…" She starts, "What did you do today?" I smile at her before recounting my entire day with Damon; I pause for a moment wondering if I should tell her about the ring. I figure she won't tell my mom, it's not like they talk much. "Oh, and Damon and I went to buy a ring for mom today!"

She brakes the car so fast the tires squeal; thank goodness I always wear my seat-belt. "WHAT?" I look at her surprised by her reaction. She shakes her head before continuing to drive, "Sorry about that." She mumbles, I nod and just keep quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Hey, love" I hug her from behind, while she's washing the dishes left from dinner. She hums absentmindedly, "You ok?" She finishes the dish she's rinsing and places it in the dishwasher, before slipping out of my arms completely. "Love, are you alright?" I ask her as I follow her out of the kitchen, she heads upstairs to the bedroom, and once inside she locks herself in the bathroom.

I'm officially worried, deciding to give her some space, I ready myself for bed in the other bathroom, once I'm done I lie down on the bed and switch off the light on my side of the bed. I hear the door to the bathroom open and soon enough she crawls onto bed beside me. It doesn't take long before she curls up next to me and lays her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Damon. Never forget that, ok?" I nod and reply "I love you too" I hug her tighter to me, and soon we both drift off but not before I hear her whisper, "I'll love you forever, no matter who comes along." I smile before falling surrendering completely to a deep and fitful sleep, accompanied by my beloved.

* * *

_**Well it seems like things are getting complex all over. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter,**_

_**Feel free to tell me what you think.**_


End file.
